Ichigo's Merchant Slave Diary
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: Ichigo decides that he would like to own and train a sex slave! Welcome to his diary as he details the trials and tribulations of owning sex slaves. AU Dominant/Submissive, Master/Slave Punishment, Extremely crazy Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**So fair warning THIS fanfic id about to devel into so CRAZY AZZ ICHIGO! I mean he is gone crazy ass shit! But I love me a psychotic ass Ichigo! Also this is written in Diary form so hence the dates of each entry**

May 12th, 2007

I've finally decided to do it. I'm going to abduct a young girl and train her as a sex slave.

For those interested, the following is some background on me, my life, and my motivation for doing this.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am in my 40's, married to a very nice and attractive woman named Orhimie for 20 years, and fairly successful financially. I have been self-employed for most of my adult life. My wife and I still get along fine, but sex is basically non-existent. Her desire has slacked off quite a bit in recent years as she has been preoccupied with her ailing parents. I think we both still love each other, but realize we would be happier free to pursue our individual lives.

My journey to this decision started when I was about 4 years old. I was watching a movie with my dad. I have no idea what movie it was but I remember there was a big fat, king sitting on his throne and he had several beautiful slave girls surrounding him, rubbing his shoulders and fanning him. There was nothing sexual in the scene other than the scanty slave outfits. I thought to myself "Wow, that would be the life." That scene has stuck with me my whole life.

Fast forward to the school years. I was always a bit bad tempered, introverted, and socially awkward. I found it hard to talk to girls. I don't think I was ugly because the few girlfriends I had were reasonably attractive. I just had no confidence.

When I was about 17, my best friends sister was the object of most of my fantasies. She was about 15 or 16. She was not beautiful, but was cute enough, had the nicest ass and wore tight pants all the time to show it off.

That summer, I was out of town for a few weeks. I called my friend to tell him I would be home the next day. He was not home but his younger sister was so I left the message with her. I lived in my mothers house, but she was rarely there because she lived with her boyfriend. When I returned home the next day I found out that the someone had broken in to the house. We didn't have much to steal, but several things were missing.

I immediately realized it was my friends sister that had broken in. I called her and confronted her about it (I lied and said the neighbor had seen her go in). She confessed and begged me not to tell her parents. I told her I had to because my mother was very upset (my mother never knew it even happened). She was almost in tears and kept begging, promising "I'll do anything...". When asked what that meant, she said "I'll let you fuck me if you don't tell."

I agreed and she came over a few hours later. We went to the basement where I knocked down a mattress we had stored down there. I milked it for all it was worth, making her remove all her clothes while I watched. I was in heaven! The object of all my fantasies lying there completely naked in front of me! I finally got to fondle that big ass of hers! She acted embarrassed and maybe even slightly repulsed. I can't explain why, but that just added to my excitement.

When I told her to suck my dick, she said "I don't do that.", to which I replied "You do now, unless you want me to call your parents?". She was too air-headed to realize this was a complete bluff. There was no way I would tell anyone now since she could rat me out for the blackmail.

She reluctantly started sucking my dick. I could tell she had done it before and was lying when she said she didn't do it. But again, this added to the excitement. I was forcing this girl to do anything I asked!

She was very timid while sucking and only took an inch or two. I grabbed the back of her head and slowly worked my cock in to the back of her mouth. Every time she would start to gag, I'd pull back out a little. I didn't want to spoil a good thing by making her puke or have her get pissed off and refuse to continue. Every time she gagged, my dick throbbed from the excitement. I realized that making her gag was turning me on even more.

After sucking for several minutes, I told her to lick my balls, which she did without complaint. I debated on whether I could get her to lick my asshole or not and decided maybe that would be pushing it a bit. If she ever got two brain cells to work together she would have realized she could quit now and I'd be in more trouble than her if she told.

I told her to lie down on her back and I mounted her. I had only had intercourse once before this so I was nervous. She was very dry so I spit on my hand and rubbed it on the head of my cock and pressed in to her. After fucking her for a few minutes, I told her to wrap her legs around me and I fucked her for a few more minutes. Her tits were still mostly upright and perky, even while lying on her back. I miss young, firm tits like that.

I started to realize that since she was so dry, I had actually enjoyed her sucking me more than fucking her, so I pulled out and told her to suck me again. She put her face close to my cock, smelled pussy scent on me and said "I can't, it stinks!". I said "You are too dry to fuck. Suck me or the deal is off...". The look on her face as she put my smelly cock in her mouth was just too much. I knew I was going to come soon.

I realized then that what was turning me on so much was that I was degrading this girl; knocking her down a peg or two from her spoiled "I'm so hot" attitude. She was now just a slut that was naked, on her knees before me, at my command and was sucking her own pussy juice (what little there was of it) off of my cock.

After a minute or so I couldn't take any more and knew I was about to come. I grabbed the back of her head to keep her from pulling off as I spurted come in the back of her mouth. It took her a couple of spurts to realize I was coming and she tried to pull her mouth off. I held her head in place for a another second or two so I could get off one more squirt of come in her mouth. The last few squirts ended up on her forehead and in her hair as she bent over to spit the come out of her mouth.

She yelled "God damn it!" as she spit several times on the floor. I masturbated for a few seconds to get that last little bit of come out. She got dressed and left quickly, pissed off that I had come in her mouth.

We actually somehow became semi-friends after this. She called me a week or so later and offered to give me head again if I let her and her boyfriend use my bedroom to get high and have sex. I readily agreed (but had to promise not to come in her mouth) and she did this several more times over the next few years. He never knew she was sucking me off. He thought I was just a nice guy. Unfortunately, I could never find a good way to watch them and this was well before affordable video cameras.

This one event forever shaped my fantasy life. Since then, virtually every fantasy I have ever had revolves around sexual blackmail or non-violent rape. I am not a violent person and have no desire to torture anyone, cause bloodshed or do anything that will leave permanently scars. However, paddling and whipping with a belt for training purposes do play a major part in my fantasies.

Several years later, while I was in college, my best friend and roommate at that time was a guy named Grimmjow. He was one wild and warped guy. He was very popular with the girls, and had a huge cock, I'm guessing 9" or so. His favorite weekend sport was to get young college girls drunk and take advantage of them.

On more than one occasion, he would bring an already drunk girl home to our apartment and keep filling her with booze until she passed out, then invite me to tag team her with him. The girls never knew I had fucked them, and always assumed they had consented to sex with him.

This was not as fun for me as blackmail, because I enjoy the girl knowing I have power over her, but it did allow me to fuck hotter girls than I could have got on my own. Grimmjow probably could have fucked these girls without getting them drunk, but said preferred it that way because he didn't have to worry about pleasing them and could fuck them in any hole he wanted.

We talked about how great it would be to have a slave girl to fulfill our every whim, but it was mostly fantasy talk. We never really seriously talked about it.

My experience with girls since then has been them acting like little spoiled bitches that flaunt their bodies, but look at me like "There is no way *you* are getting any of this!".

We'll see about that... BITCH!

 **I haven't decided if I am going to upload the chapters either it will be by what he does weekly (short chapters) or everything he does by the month (Long Chapters)**

 **Also check out my other fanfic's**

 **The Blacker The Berry**

 **The Color Orange**

 **The Hook UP**

 **And a one shot**

 **My Dad Brought Home A Black Girl!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided that I am going to update this story Bi-Daily! So although there will me at ttimes very short chapters "entries" there will be ALOT of them!**

 **Enjoy!**

May 15th, 2007

After thinking it over for a few days, I've decided that I'm definitely going forward with the plan. I have been looking for a house in the country that has a finished basement and I want at least 5 acres. I don't much care about any other features of the house; it will just be me and my dog, a male retriever-sized mutt named Kon living there. And of course, my slave girl, but she won't see much of it except the basement.

I'm going to wait until I find a house to tell Orihime that I'm leaving. I don't think she'll take it very hard. She has been preoccupied with her family and elderly father for several years. She may actually welcome the freedom. And I can get away from her god awful cooking. I wonder if I could possibly find a slave girl that can cook? Probably not, That would mean I would have to let her upstairs into the kitchen where there is the possibility of her using sharp objects on me and trying to escape. She wouldn't get far but I don't want to run the risk of having to chase her around in the middle if nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

May 27th, 2007

I'm still looking for a house. And I've started wracking my brain trying to come up with a plan to find and obtain the girl. I certainly don't want to just go grab a cute girl out of her bed and have her face broadcast on the news every night. An Hispanic or Asian girl would be ok also. I'd really like a black girl but I don't think the would fall for any type of plan I could think of to get them here. Ohh wait! I could say I am a 'sugar daddy'. Black girls always go for that line. Fucking gold diggers.

The main thing I am looking for is attitude. I want a cocky, spoiled, the-world-owes-me-because-I'm-so-hot bitch or I could also go for a nice ghetto dagger as well. The kind of girls you see in movies that is catty to other girls and manipulates guys for money. Or the type of girl who is extremely prideful. Then I want to break her. I want to break her hard. I want to tie her up and whip her until she calls me "Master" and begs to suck my cock.

An Asian girl would be ok, but most I've met are not spoiled and fairly submissive already. They would not be hard or very enjoyable to break.

I don't have a lot of experience with Hispanic girls. I do find them attractive enough, but their stereotypically portrayed attitude is more of a horny slut than a spoiled bitch. I have considered "buying" an illegal alien girl from some pimp or something, but I have no idea how to go about doing that. That would be about the ultimate way to go for safety. Almost nobody would care where she went or even notice her missing. So I guess those two choices are out. UNLESS I can find me a nice mixed breed.

I don't know too much about black girls. Only that alot of them like guys with money or "swag" whatever that means. I'd also have to be very careful to make sure they don't have a child running around. That would cause too much trouble for me. A young black mother missing would definitely turn heads around.

I'm not a complete monster. I don't want to do this to a nice girl, no matter what her race. Not all girls are spoiled bitches and I would not find much pleasure in terrorizing a "good girl". But, in the end i guess, any young, cute girl will do and will end up a submissive slave, but breaking the spirit of a spoiled bitch is half the reason I'm doing this; to pay back all the girls who gave me that "Don't you wish!" look over the years.

The highest priorities are she must be young, firm and not overweight. By "young" I mean 17-19. I could go for any girl that is fully developed (I'm not a pedophile), but it would be very difficult to get someone younger without causing a nationwide search and her face on Greta every night for months.

It would be a huge bonus if she was a virgin and had never had any type of sex. I would love to see the look on her face the first time I pull my cock out and tell her to put it in her mouth. And her amateur attempts to suck it would be entertaining.

It's getting harder to find girls that aren't at least a little overweight, so I may have to start with that and put her on a strict diet and exercise program. Unlike most guys, I don't like huge tits. I like them to be proportional and firm. Big fat tits do nothing for me at all. I had enough of big tities when I was with my (hopefully) ex-wife. Now what I would like to try is a nice big ass.

I'm thinking a runaway would be ideal. Everyone would assume she just ran off with a boy or something. But where does one find runaways? Maybe I should do some research on some dating apps.


	4. Chapter 4

June 12th, 2007

I think I may have found a house. I looked at it today. It has almost 7 acres and a finished basement with only one window and a full bathroom. My nearest neighbor would be about a half of a mile away, so I won't have to worry about anyone hearing anything. It is vacant so I can get a quick closing. It's not ideal, but it will do.


	5. Chapter 5

June 18th, 2007

I close on the house next Wednesday. I'm going to tell Orhimie tonight just in case she flips out and I need to back out of buying the house.

June 21st, 2007

Orhimie took the news fairly well. We have drifted apart somewhat over the years. We still love each other, but do very little together and only speak for a few minutes each night after I'm done with work and ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here is the next entry! Thank you EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING THIS and ALL MY STORIES**

 _Don't forget about my other stories_

 _The Hook UP_

 _The Blacker TheBerry_

 _The Color Orange_

 _And_

 _My Dad Brought Home A Black Girl_

July 21st, 2007

The basement is pretty much done. I have 4 chain anchor rings; two at one end and two more perpendicular to those, like a "T" shape. This will allow separate chains for each arm while in a standing position, or one chain for both arms together along with one chain for each leg while lying down. It also allows for a single chain to be moved by me to allow her access to other parts of the room.

The basement has three rooms, plus a full bathroom. The dungeon room is connected to the bathroom. The other room is almost the same size and has a door connecting it to the dungeon, and another door to an unfinished storage area. The window is in the second large room.

The layout of the chain rings is such that if I connect her to the middle ring with about 25 feet of chain she will be able to reach the toilet, but not reach the top door going upstairs. I plan on her wearing a collar around her neck and being connected to the middle chain most of the time. The other chain rings are for the initial "breaking" period, or for punishment when she deserves it.

I furnished the room with a good quality futon, a recliner, a cabinet with a TV, DVD and a satellite TV system. At first, this will mostly be so I can watch TV while she massages me. She will have to earn the right to sleep on the futon or watch TV without me being there.

I found a very good deal on a portable massage table and put it down there also. I love to be massaged and we will probably be making use of it almost every night. The table is split in the middle so it can be folded up and carried away. I added two legs to the bottom so it can be folded but still stand up. This allows me to bend the girl over the table and have her face in the hole that is cut out for that purpose at the factory, but have her still standing with her ass exposed, assuming she's not too tall. It also has two arm rests that make for a convenient place to secure her arms once I fortify them a bit. I will also need to put something on the two legs I added to allow securing her feet.

Punishment will usually consist of paddling while bent over this table. For more serious offenses, I can hang her arms from the chain rings and whip her with my belt or a small switch or rod. Unless she bites my cock or tries to escape, that is about as severe as the punishment will get. Also, I need to rig up some way to prevent her from biting me, but have her still be able to use her lips while sucking me. It's a tougher problem than it might seem. Ball gag rings don't allow use of the lips very well. Once she is broken, I won't need it, but I'm not taking any chances at first.


	7. Chapter 7

July 30th, 2007

I have installed three hidden video cameras around the room and one in the bathroom. They are all connected to my computer upstairs and record 24 hours a day in low-res time-lapse mode. It can store about 8 days before starting to delete the older video. I can also switch it to high-res, real time video and get several hours of that whenever I want to record one of our sessions.

I am masturbating almost daily. Planning this out and daydreaming about it is making me incredibly horny. I need to find a girl soon. The basement is done enough to get started.


	8. Chapter 8

July 30th, 2007

I have installed three hidden video cameras around the room and one in the bathroom. They are all connected to my computer upstairs and record 24 hours a day in low-res time-lapse mode. It can store about 8 days before starting to delete the older video. I can also switch it to high-res, real time video and get several hours of that whenever I want to record one of our sessions.

I am masturbating almost daily. Planning this out and daydreaming about it is making me incredibly horny. I need to find a girl soon. The basement is done enough to get started.


	9. Chapter 9

August 8th, 2007

I added a few more enhancements to the basement. The carpet was in rough condition so I decided to replace it. When I removed it, I discovered there was a drain on the floor and the floor had a coating on it, probably waterproofing. I realized this could come in handy, so I decided to leave the floor bare and I got an adapter to connect a garden hose to the bathroom sink. I have always hated taking showers (although I do take one every day). This will be a great setup for me to lie down on the massage table, get a massage with warm oil, and then have her bathe me and top it all off with a long, soft, slow blow job. It will also be handy to be able to wash away any piss or other fluids that may end up on the floor.

I think I need to go masturbate now.


	10. Chapter 10

August 12th, 2007

I placed a big throw rug in the room that covers most of the walking space but can be picked up for wet sessions.

I'm starting to wonder if this whole thing is just my mid-life crisis and a pipe dream I'll never be able to pull off. I have not backed off at all in my desire to do it, but getting a girl without a lot of attention is harder than it sounded at first. Unlike the sex stories I've read, it's highly unlikely a hot 18 year old girl will knock on my door to ask for directions.

August 28th, 2007

In my desperation, I have assumed the identify of a fictional 17 year old male on a popular social web site. I found a picture of a cute guy on the web and invented his name and background. I have always used an off-shore proxy for my "sensitive" web browsing because I am paranoid about privacy so I should be safe and untraceable without them getting warrants from supreme courts in at least two countries.

I've had friend requests accepted by several cute girls in my area. I'm talking to them almost daily, in some cases several times a day. One in particular seems to be really unhappy at home. She has both parents at home, a nice house (from what I can see in the pics) and mostly everything she wants, but she is still miserable and thinks her life sucks and everyone is so unfair. Awww, poor thing. And to make it worse, she acts like a catty bitch to other girls in their public messages to each other. Spoiled little slut. She is very cute though, and has a killer body. I'm really hoping this one works out.


	11. Chapter 11

September 3rd, 2007

I've still been working on the girls on the social web site. Especially the spoiled little whore named Rukia, who I will now refer to simply as "Slut". She has had some serious spoiling in her past and now still expects everyone to spoil her. I am also playing the poor, mistreated kid, unhappy with my life. I told her I have an uncle that I am thinking about going to live with because my parents are so unfair to me and treat me like a child. I jokingly told her she can come live there with me too if she wants to run away together. I'm assuming she couldn't possibly be stupid enough to run away with someone she's never met, but I can always dream. It's hard to tell from the pictures, but she seems to be about 5'4" or so, maybe 110lbs, fairly petite, kinda on the small side. Proportional tits, black hair and violet coloured eyes. She almost looks like she might have a bit of Japanese in her. She dresses slightly Emo but has no piercings or tattoos that I can see.


	12. Chapter 12

"Slut"=Rukia

September 7th, 2007

I'm starting to think I may be able to fool "Slut" in to running away with me after all. She asked me yesterday if I was serious about running away together. She apparently got in a big fight with her older brother in law and wants to leave home. We'll see how long she feels that way. I found out today she is 17, and will turn 18 in December.

I need to be careful to handle this right and not leave any trails back to me.

I'm also working on another girl. She is a black girl 19 and was an orphan who lived with foster parents that she didn't seem to like at all. She is living on her own now, but having a hard time of it, working at a fast food joint. She doesn't look anything like slut. Actually they look like night and day! "No pun intended" Her tits are still proportional and her ass is so big I can see it from the front. She just has a bit of extra meat all over, but spread out well. She has black hair, seems to be about 5'7" or 5'8" and about 190lbs.

She seems to have one of those "I'm a strong black woman" vibes to her, But she asked me to pay her phone bill. 'Black women tend to have a bad problem with that'. You know asking random guys off the internet for money. But I still have to do some more talking with her. I don't know if she has kids or not yet.

The other girls are going nowhere.


	13. Chapter 13

September 10th, 2007

"Slut" is still talking about running away together, but I'm starting to think it's all talk.

I'm still working on "Mila", but no news with her yet.

Slut=Rukia

September 15th, 2007

6:35pm

Oh my God! Slut messaged me and said she got in another big fight with her brother in law and is sick of it. She wants me to come pick her up tonight. I never thought this would actually happen. I'm not sure where to go with it from here. I'm obviously not a 17 year old boy. Fuck!

September 16th, 2007

2:12am

I am excited, scared, nervous, and dead tired. I've not slept all night. I messaged Slut last night and told her I was working and couldn't come get her, but I'd have my "uncle" pick her up if that was ok, and I'd be home after I got off work at 10pm. She agreed! What a dumb bitch! I told her to leave a runaway note to her parents so they would not worry about her. I told her to meet my uncle at a McDonald's near her house. I described him (me) to her. I told her my uncle could get in a lot of trouble, so not to tell anyone what she was doing or that he was involved. I talked her in to leaving her cell phone at home by telling her it could be used to trace her, and I promised her I would get her a better one this weekend.

I also told her to delete her account from the social site "so they couldn't find us". I know there are still records of it, but it won't be so easy for her parents to track what happened. She's almost 18. I doubt the authorities will get involved if there is a runaway note. I can't believe she is going for this!

I was scared to death I would find cops waiting for me at the McDonald's. I was very careful and staked the place out for an hour before she got there, but she finally did show up on foot. Everything seemed ok, so I approached her and asked if she was Slut (using her real name of course). She said yes and I introduced myself as the uncle and asked her to get in. I am very clean-cut and normal looking and she apparently trusted me so she hopped right in. This was about 9pm.

We had about a 45 minute drive to my house in the country. I assured her that my nephew would be home about 10:30pm and was telling her about all the things she could do with my nephew while living with me. I was a "cool" adult. I'd let them do pretty much anything they wanted to do, and I still smoked pot sometimes (I already knew she did sometimes as well).

We arrived at my house at about 9:50pm. We went in and she sat down in the living room. I got her a diet drink, told her to make herself at home until my nephew got home, and I excused myself to go in to the other room. I was unbelievably nervous and scared. Was I actually going to do this? Did I have the balls? It wasn't too late to back out.

I stood in the other room for several minutes trying to work up the courage. I finally decided it was now or never. I had a dog training collar in the kitchen junk drawer. It's the kind where you loop the chain back through the big ring on it and put it over the dogs head. When you pull on it, it tightens and basically strangles the dog until you stop pulling on it.

She was sitting in a chair watching TV with her back mostly to me as I was making a sandwich that I had no intention of eating. I looped the dog collar through the ring and sized it big enough to go over her head. And I put a length of small diameter rope in my back pocket. This was it; decision time. There is no going back once I do this.

In a burst of bravery, I walked up behind her and started to quickly put the collar over her head. She was startled by my getting that close to her and turned towards me just as I was putting it over her head, and she started to stand up at the same time.

It was now too late to turn back. I had the collar over her head but she was scared as hell and started scratching and kicking at me. I gave the collar a hard jerk and her eyes kind of bugged out a little bit as she got a horrified look on her face. The collar cuts off your breathing as well as the blood going to your brain. I wasn't sure if I could keep the pressure on until she passed out, or if it would just kill her outright, so I loosened up on it a bit, sat on her chest, trapping one of her arms under me, and I yelled at her to calm down. She kept fighting back with her free arm, and was thrashing around. I screamed that if she didn't stop fighting, I would kill her. I had no intention of killing my prize, but she didn't know that.

She finally stopped thrashing around, but was hysterical, crying and yelling "Why are you doing this!? Who are you!?" I tightened the collar again and told her to shut up. I took her free arm and put it under my leg. I told her to remain calm and I promised no harm will come to her if she did what she was told. At this she renewed the fight and managed to get one her arms free again. She put a hellacious scratch on my left arm. At this point I took the chance that she would pass out before she died and tightened the collar. The look on her face was horrible. She thought I was killing her. I didn't want it this way, but she was a lively one.

After a few seconds, I didn't count exactly how long, she stopped struggling and seemed to be passed out. I felt for a pulse and it was strong. I knew I may not have long to work, so I immediately picked her up and carried her downstairs. I laid her face down on the massage table, strapping her arms to the arm rests and folded the table in half, securing her feet to the legs of the table with ropes. I left her fully clothed, but bent over the table with her ass sticking up in the air and legs spread slightly apart.

I had my girl. Oh my God! I have a hot young girl tied up in my basement. I really did it. I was too nervous to do anything. I just stood there waiting for her to wake up. What was I going to say? I had fantasized about all the things I would do to her, but I never really thought about what I would say. She was taking longer to wake up than I thought, so I meekly fondled her ass a little bit. This was *my* ass now. I reached under her body and felt her tits. They were small but My God, they were *my* tits now.

I had my sex slave, and had her forever. I didn't want to rush things. I was much too nervous to get an erection anyway. I knew she would wake up soon so I formulated a plan based on some news story I read on the web once. Some guy convinced an abducted girl that he worked for a slavery ring and that she was to be trained and sold. This sounded like as good a plan as any.

She was out maybe 7 or 8 minutes when she finally started to wake up. It took her a few moments to realize that she was tied down. Once she did, she started thrashing and screaming. I heard one of the table legs she was tied to crack, but it did not break. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back, lifting it up to what had to be an uncomfortable position. I looked her in the eyes and said "Stop fighting and shut up or I will kill you right now!". This seemed to get her attention. Maybe she just realized she was securely tied down and had no choice. She just started crying and saying "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

I said "Everything will be explained to you in the morning, but the short version is that you have been kidnapped. You are to be trained as a sex slave and sold to the highest bidder once your training is complete."

At hearing this her face contorted and she started screaming "Who the fuck are you! You can't do this! Let me go God damn it!".

"I can do this, and I am doing it." I assured, "You will be trained by me to be a submissive slave. You will fulfill every whim of your master. For now, I am that master. If you refuse, you will be severely punished. If you are slow to obey, you will also be punished."

She starting screaming again, barely making sense. I grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her head back even further this time, saying "You have no choice in the matter. Your life as you knew it is now over. You will live to please your master from now on."

I lowered her head a bit because I could tell it was painful for her. I needed more time to plan how to proceed so I told her "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you, but if you always do as you are told, this will be the only time you will have to endure this." She looked at me with a terrified look on her face, wondering what I meant by that.

I walked behind her and she started trying to turn her head both ways far enough to see what I was doing but was unable to see me clearly. I grabbed a paddle that I had in a drawer and stood behind her, to her left. I said "This is what will happen if you disobey your master. I am doing this now so you will know what punishment is like as a slave. Hopefully this will convince you to accept that this is your life now, there is nothing you can do about it, and it will go much easier for you if you obey your master."

With that I pulled back and whacked her ass very hard. When I heard the way she screamed and saw the way the whole table jumped, I thought maybe I had hit her too hard, but decided that it was just about right. She was still screaming as I continued:

"I am your master now!" …Whack!

I paused between each whack for a few seconds.

"You *will* obey me!" ...Whack!

She is screaming bloody murder now. It is hurting my ears.

"You will obey your master instantly and without hesitation!"... Whack!

She stops screaming and starts begging "Please stop! Please! Oh God, please stop!".

"Say 'You are my master and I will obey you' and I'll stop!"... Whack!

Her ass must be getting numb now as she has stopped screaming and just lets out a loud yelp when this blow lands and then starts sobbing loudly.

"Say it!" …Whack!

She totally fucks the line up and say something unintelligible, so I repeat it:

"Say 'You are my master and I will obey you'!"... Whack!

She lets out another loud yelp and almost says the line correctly. I decide it's close enough and stop paddling her.

I pull her head back again, but not painfully far. "Very good, Slut! You are learning quickly. I will leave you for the night so your new status can sink in to that pretty head of yours. This is your life now. You will never see your friends or family again. You will never have another cell phone, go to the mall with your friends, or have a boyfriend. You will live to please your master. Get your crying out of the way tonight. Your training starts in the morning and crying will not be tolerated."

With that, I turn the light off and leave her in complete darkness except for the glow of the DVD display. She is still sobbing as I walk upstairs, locking both doors.

I am shaking all over. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. My mind races all night thinking of the possibilities. I could not sleep a wink. I'm betting she didn't either.


	14. Chapter 14

September 16th, 2007

4:32am

I dozed off at the computer for about an hour.

I want to take this very slowly. She's mine forever now. I realize that no matter how hot she is, and how cool it is to have my own personal sex slave, at some point I will get bored of her and we'll settle down in to the same old routine every night. I want to delay that as long as possible.

At some point she will be broken and nothing will degrade or humiliate her any further. Which, by the way, is what I've realized is the part that turns me on more than anything else. I want to work through the different ways to humiliate her over time. I could go in there this morning, rape her, come down her throat, fuck her ass with a cucumber or whatever, but then what is left to do other than get bored?

My main decision today is how to get her naked. I will only see her naked for the first time once so I want to do it right. The two choices are to make her slowly strip for me, or chain her to the ceiling and slowly cut her clothes away with a knife. I think stripping would be the most humiliating, so I'm leaning towards that. Cutting her clothes with a knife would be scarier for her, but my goal is humiliation, not terror.

I never knew there would be so many decisions to be made, but it sure is a good dilemma to have!

I need to try to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

September 16th, 2007

6:45am

I did manage another hour of sleep. I'm not sure how as my mind is still racing. I'm in no hurry to have any kind of sex. I'm still very nervous about this whole thing and I've not spent a lot of time thinking about any actual sex acts.

Believe it or not, the thing I am most looking forward to at the moment is just feeling her body. I want to grab those tits while she isn't lying face-down on the table. I want to fondle that ass. Just through her clothes for now. Seeing her naked for the first time is one of the milestones. No need to rush it.

I put together a set of video files that I had downloaded in the past. My thought is to show them to her as examples of what happens to the girls I have trained. I want to show her that cooperative slaves have a nice life, while trouble makers end up in torture movies or something. I'm not sure yet if I will use them or not. I will play it by ear.

Time to go see how she is doing.

September 16th, 2007

9:22am

By the time I got downstairs, I decided to wait on the videos. I don't want her to have any hopes or any feeling that she is cooperating of her own free will. I will probably use the videos at some point, but I think it will take away from the excitement of breaking her.

I unlocked both doors very quietly. When I walked in, she was still in the same position and asleep. I have no idea how she managed to fall asleep in that position, with a burning ass, and knowing she was a captive, but she did.

I shook her lightly to wake her up. She stirred but was very groggy. Her hair was a tangled mess in the front. She apparently had cried quite a bit. Once she woke up enough to remember where she was, she started lightly weeping and asking "Why are you doing this to me?" I didn't answer, but held a bottle of water with a straw in it up to her mouth. She drank almost the whole 16oz bottle.

I then said "I'm going to put a collar on you, attach it to a chain on the ceiling, and untie you from the table. If you try to fight me or escape, you will find out about level two punishment. There are 3 locked doors between you and the outside world. You cannot escape. Do you understand?"

She meekly squeaked out a "Yes" and put her face back down in the hole in the table.

I put one of Kon's old dog collars around her neck and attached a chain to it. I really did not plan this part out very well. There is no way to lock the chain to the collar. It's just one of those kind where you move the lever with your thumb to open it. I need to secure her and go out today and get some things.

I asked her if she had to use the restroom and she nodded her head, so I walked her to the bathroom door and gave her enough slack to go in by herself and pee. I want to save the humiliation of me watching her pee for another time.

She was in there for a minute or two when I got impatient and told her to hurry up. As she opened the door, I noticed that there was very little slack in the chain. Suddenly she burst through the door and swung the end of the chain at me, aiming for my head but hitting me on the neck. She tried to kick at me, presumably aiming for my balls, but her foot deflected off of my right thigh. She was a mad woman, kicking, scratching and screaming wildly. Luckily, I'm a very strong and subduing her was not too much of a problem. Fuck, I'm so stupid. This could have been a disaster. If she could have somehow disabled me, she could have taken the bottom door key out of my pocket and eventually found the hidden upper door key. I have got to be more careful. What a great "Professional Sex Slave Trainer" I am!

I decided I have to go out now and get some things to better secure her. I tied her back up on the massage table because I know that will hold her. I used an extra couple pieces of rope and a few more knots here and there. I will be gone for a few hours and want to make extra sure she is secure.

"You really fucked up. I was trying to be nice about this. It could have gone so much easier for you." I said.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" she yelled, "My brother-in-law knows where I went! They will find me and you will fucking die in fucking prison you fucking pervert!". I knew she was bluffing, but I was glad she was showing some spirit again.

I replied "I am going upstairs to treat these scratches you gave me. When I come back, you will learn the hard way that trying to injure me in any way is the worst possible infraction of the rules. In that one act, you have broken three rules: resisting me, trying to escape, and physically injuring me. It will not be pleasant for you. Today you will find out what real pain is like."

The look on her face was priceless, as I could tell she was terrified, but still trying to be defiant. "Go to hell you fucking pervert!" she choked out while trying not to sob.

With Slut secured, I am going to do some shopping.

September 16th, 2007

1:30pm

I just got back from the hardware store, and an adult book store that also sells sex toys. I don't want to spend the time listing everything I bought, but I spent over $700.

I'm going to try to catch a few hours of sleep. The nervousness is starting to fade a bit now.

September 16th, 2007

7:15pm

I managed a few hours of sleep and then went downstairs. She seemed to be half awake and half out of it. When I walked in, she popped her head up and started to try to make a deal with me.

"Listen, I know what you want. It doesn't have to be like this. Untie me and I'll do what you want. Promise you'll let me go and I will have sex with you. I'll make you feel really good, then I'll go home and no one has to know this ever happened."

I walked up to her and stroked her hair, looking down at her with a mixture of pity and disappointment on my face, saying "It's too late for that now. You had your chance for this to be easy, and you chose to make it hard on yourself."

"Please, I know how to make you feel good. I will do anything you want, I'll fuck you all night long if you want, just please let me go! She begged.

"Too late" I said, as I slipped a ball gag over her mouth.

She was trying to scream and started thrashing around again.

"Your first punishment is for resisting me. This is what happens when you try to fight me, refuse to obey an order, or hesitate too long in obeying an order." I said, as I grabbed a 4 foot long, 1/2" wooden dowel rod I had bought at the hardware store.

She could not see what I was doing and was still screaming and thrashing.

I decided her ass was probably still tender from the paddling and decided to go for the back of her thighs.

Whack! Her whole body tightened up and she let out a blood curdling scream that was loud even with the ball gag in her mouth.

Whack!

Whack!

"This is what happens when you resist me!"

Whack!

Whack!

"Is this what you want! Does this feel good?!"

Whack!

Whack!

"You will instantly obey my every command, won't you?!"

She frantically starting nodding her head and screaming, I assume she was trying to say "Yes". I had already decided that disobedience was punishable by 10 lashes so I gave her three more in rapid succession.

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

I waited a few seconds and then pulled the ball gag down so she could speak.

"Oh God, please stop. Please...Oh God it hurts."

"Do you understand why you were punished?"

"Yes, please...God...no more!"

I put the ball gag back on and said "That is your punishment for simple disobedience: Ten lashes."

"Unfortunately, you also tried to escape. You must be punished for that as well. The best punishment for attempting to escape is to prevent you from trying it again for a while."

With that, I grabbed a small foot stool, about a 18" tall and put it under her knees so she was kneeling on it. I then took some rope and tied it tightly around the bottom of the footstool and up around her calves so she could not move her legs and her feet were dangling off the end of the footstool.

After removing her shoes but leaving her socks on, I said "This is your punishment for trying to escape." I then took a length of garden hose about two feet long and whacked her left foot with the hose, right at the ball of her foot, just below the toes. To say she screamed again is an understatement. Feet are very sensitive. I'm sure this pain was much more intense than the paddling or the caning.

I wanted to get this over with quickly so I hit the left foot 4 more times, at different places. I wanted her feet sore enough that she would have some trouble walking for a day or so, but not permanently injure her.

I waited about 30 seconds for her to calm down a bit, then I started on the right foot. I gave the right foot the same five lashes, in roughly the same places.

I had to take a piss so I left her there for a few minutes. When I came back she was still crying, but not quite so hysterically. I again lowered the ball gag so she could speak.

"Please..please... god... please...I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you ask. I will not try to escape again. I swear! Please don't hit me any more! Please... god..." and she started crying again.

At this point I was actually feeling a bit sorry for her, but I have to carry out all of her punishment. She has to learn what her place is and what the consequences of her actions are. I hope this is the last time I have to do this, but it must be done.

I told her I was going to move her and that if she resisted, she would get more of what she just had. She probably thought it was over at this point, but she was mistaken.

I secured both of her hands with two of the four pairs of handcuffs I had bought at the adult book store. I then locked light chains to the handcuffs and ran them to two of the rings in the ceiling. I untied her and told her to stand up. She slowly stood up as I was taking up the slack in the chains.

"Step over here!" I ordered. She complied but walked softly and slowly because her feet were very sore. It appears as though I used about the right amount of force on her feet.

"Raise your arms!" She did as she was told, but only raised her arms to about shoulder height. "Over your head!" I demanded. She looked at me with a look of "Oh God, what now?" on her face, but slowly raised her arms above her head.

I pulled the chain all the way through the ring until her hands were all the way above her head, then pulled them even more, forcing her to stand on her toes. She was still fully clothed except for her shoes, and still had the ball gag in her mouth.

This was what I was looking forward to; exploring her body.

I walked behind her and got close to her ear and said "You are mine now." She let out a whimper as I grabbed her ass. I squeezed her ass cheeks and it felt wonderful. I had not felt a firm ass like that in so long. "This is my ass now." I said as I continued to fondle it. I slowly worked my way up her sides and under her tits. "These are my tits now." I said as I cupped her magnificent tits in my hands. They were just a little less than a handful, just like I prefer them. I played with her tits for a few more minutes and worked my way down her stomach. Just feeling her firm body even through her clothes and bra was worth everything up to this point, and worth the risks I was taking. You have no idea how many times I've seen these firm young girls and only been able to fantasize about what they felt like.

I then worked my hands back around to her ass again and fondled it for a minute or so and then started working my way down to her thighs. I ran my hands along the back of her thighs and then to the inner thigh area. As I cupped her vagina in one of my hands I whispered in her ear "This is my pussy now." She let out another whimper and squirmed a bit. I think she had to pee again. It had been many hours since the bathroom incident.

I had my fill of fondling her for now and lowered the ball gag. "Please, I'll do what you want. Please let my arms down and I'll do whatever you want. They are hurting, please let my arms down."

I replaced the ball gag and replied, "I will let your arms down in a few minutes, but I think you may have forgotten that we still have to deal with you injuring me. I have six scratches, two of them fairly deep. I cannot let this go unpunished." upon hearing this, she started crying again, begging and pleading but I could not understand what she was saying.

I just stood there in front of her for a few moments, letting her wonder what was going to happen. I then reached for my belt buckle and started to slowly unbuckle it. The look on her face was one of confusion. I imagine she was thinking "Was he going to rape me now? Why is he undoing his belt?"

I unbuckled my belt and pulled the belt off. As I doubled it over, the look on her face changed to one of fear. She now knew what was going to happen.

"I really do not enjoy this" I lied, "but you have given me no choice. You hurt me and that is the worst possible offense against your master. I hope I never have to do this again, but that will be up to you."

I walked around to stand behind her as she was still begging and pleading. I started on her ass. I lost count of how many lashes she got on her ass and up and down the back of her legs, probably about 10. I was careful not to hit her hard enough to leave any permanent marks. She was kicking around the whole time, so I waited a few seconds between each lash for her to get back on her toes.

I then said "This will stop when you say 'I am your whore slave and I will instantly obey your every command.'" I knew she couldn't say it with the ball gag on but she wasn't ready yet.

I walked around to face her directly and started on the front of her thighs and hips. After about 10 lashes in the front, I gave her a minute to settle down and again said "This will stop when you say 'I am your whore slave and I will instantly obey your every command.'" and I lowered the ball gag.

"Oh god, please stop!... You're killing me!" she screamed.

"That's not what you were supposed to say." I said as I replaced the ball gag. And walked behind her again. This time I targeted her back and shoulders. I gave her at least 12 lashes and then walked back around to face her. She was mostly limp and just hanging there.

"You have one chance to get this right: say 'I am your whore slave and I will instantly obey your every command.'" and I lowered the ball gag.

She said something but it was barely audible. I started to put the ball gag back on and she really perked up and said very loudly "I am your whore slave and I will instantly obey your every command! Please stop! Please!"

I decided she had endured enough for now. I looked at the her and noticed there was a small wet spot in her crotch, like she had let out a bit of pee during her beating. This brought to mind that scene from the movie "Last House on the Left" and gave me an idea.

"Ok, slave" I said, "This is your first test. Piss your pants!" She looked at me like I was crazy and I think she didn't understand what I meant. I then raised the belt and whipped her on the thighs three times yelling a word with each lash "Piss!... Your!... Pants!"

She looked up towards the ceiling, then closed her eyes and had a completely humiliated look on her face. Her chin was quivering trying to hold back tears and I could tell she was concentrating, trying to pee. Finally after about 10 seconds, a wet spot started to appear. She must have really had to go as it made a huge wet spot down the front of both legs of her jeans and got the floor wet as well.

I guess I should have thought this through a little more. I now have her hanging there in wet, smelly jeans and piss on the rug that I forgot to pull up. But, man, that look on her face was worth it. She was no longer a spoiled brat flaunting her body. She was on her way to being broken. She's not there yet, but well on her way.

I went around behind her and looked at the size of her jeans and shirt, then lowered the chains a bit so she could sit down on the floor. "Stay right there until I return." I said as I walked back upstairs.

I'm going to the department store to get her some clothes. I guess I should also pick up some girl products, but I don't really know what all she will need yet.


	16. Chapter 16

September 16th, 2007

11:42pm

I am exhausted. I've only slept about 3 hours in the last two days. I went downstairs, threw some jeans, panties and a white button up shirt down on the floor. I forgot to get her bra size so she will have to use the same one for now. I also gave her a box of baby wipes and one of those 99 cent ham and cheese lunch meals, as well as a small bag of beauty items such as a hair brush and some makeup that I just guessed at; I had no idea what to get.

I told her to clean herself up, change her clothes and I'd see her in the morning. Before removing her ball gag, I told her "Say 'Yes, Master'" and I removed her ball gag. She quietly let out a "Yes... Master."

I picked the rug up and she let out a few faint whimpers as I turned the light off and went upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Rukia***Slut/Current Sex Slave

Sptember 16th, 2007

11:42pm

I am exhausted. I've only slept about 3 hours in the last two days. I went downstairs, threw some jeans, panties and a white button up shirt down on the floor. I forgot to get her bra size so she will have to use the same one for now. I also gave her a box of baby wipes and one of those 99 cent ham and cheese lunch meals, as well as a small bag of beauty items such as a hair brush and some makeup that I just guessed at; I had no idea what to get.

I told her to clean herself up, change her clothes and I'd see her in the morning. Before removing her ball gag, I told her "Say 'Yes, Master'" and I removed her ball gag. She quietly let out a "Yes... Master."

I picked the rug up and she let out a few faint whimpers as I turned the light off and went upstairs.

September 17th, 2007

7:30am

I slept about 6 hours.

I realized I hadn't checked the social site in a few days and spent a little time catching up with it. Mila messaged me and told me she was laid off from her job at the fast food joint she works at. She is looking for another job, but is worried that she will lose her apartment because she is already behind on the rent. She is slowly hinting on asking me for the money for her rent.

If I didn't already have Slut, I think I may have had a chance at getting Baby. Then thought occurs to me that two girls would be any mans dream. It would be great to have two girls at once, but the security issues make it difficult to justify. The two of them together may be able to overpower me given the right circumstances. I'll keep playing along with her for now and tell her I'll give her the money for her rent.

I'm feeling fairly well rested. Time to go back downstairs and play with my new toy.

September 17th, 2007

10:12am

This morning it was time to get her naked. When I went downstairs she had cleaned up and changed pants as I had told her to do. I had forgotten that she was wearing chains on her wrists and couldn't change her shirt.

She even brushed her hair enough to be presentable, but didn't use any of the makeup. I saw this as a little passive rebellion on her part. I hadn't told her to use it, so she didn't; she wasn't going to be any prettier for me than I specifically told her to be. I let it go this time.

I told her "Good morning, Slave". She remained silent, looking at the floor.

"Master is talking to you, Slave" I said.

"Good morning... ... ... M-m-master."

"We're going to switch you over to a collar and free up your arms" I said as I put the new dog collar on her and attached the chain to the collar and ceiling ring. I then freed her arms and she started rubbing her wrists. I left enough slack in the chain for her to walk around in about a 3 foot radius.

"Master is talking to you!" I growled.

"... Thank you... ... ... Master."

There was a noticeable delay before she would say "Master" and a barely detectable sarcastic tone when she said it. Another of her little passive rebellions. We'll deal with this soon.

I pulled the recliner over from the corner and sat upright in it about two feet in front of her. I grabbed the dowel rod I used on her yesterday and put it across my lap. I told her to stand up and face me, which she did. I just stared at her for a few moments and she diverted her eyes and looked down.

"Look at me." I demanded. She looked up at me but her eyes kept darting away for a fraction of a second.

"Look me in the eyes and quit looking away." I said. She stood there staring at me and me staring back. I don't know what was going through her head right then but I can guess it was not pleasant thoughts about me.

After staring at each other for an uncomfortable minute or so, I said, simply "Dance."

She looked at me and said "What?" with a tone of "Are you nuts!". I immediately and with one swift motion swung the dowel rod off my lap and on to her left thigh, yelling "Dance!".

She grabbed her thigh where I had hit her and looked at me with a look that I couldn't quite interpret. Maybe it was a look of "I can't believe this pervert" mixed with "That fucking hurt, you bastard!". After about 3 seconds, she slowly started to swing her hips very slightly and said "Yes... ... Master". That was a good start. I let her do this for a bit and then said "Move you hips more." to which she again replied "Yes... ... Master."

At this point I was getting annoyed at her delaying saying "Master" and whacked her again with the dowel rod, yelling "Stop pausing before saying 'Master'!". She again grabbed the spot where I hit her and said "I'm sorry, Master!", her voice cracking a bit as she tried to hold back the tears.

I repeated my last command: "Move you hips more."

She replied "Yes, Master." and started to swing her hips just a bit more, but it was good enough for now.

I switched the dowel rod to me left hand so I could hit her right thigh if I needed to whack her again.

"Move your upper body and arms, too." I commanded. She complied, but it looked like some kind of timid version of a weird '60s dance.

"Dance sexy! Slow it down, grind your hips, thrust out your chest. Turn around slowly. Dance like a stripper. I'm sure you've seen them on TV, do it like they did." I said all at once.

"Yes, Master" she replied as she started to at least try to act sexy. It wasn't really very sexy, but being in control of this hot, young girl was giving me a rock-hard boner.

"Face me and keep dancing." I said as I clicked the remote for the TV and satellite box. I put it on the "Love" music channel. I didn't recognize the song. It wasn't exactly "sexy" music, but it was good enough.

"Look me in the eye and caress yourself as you are dancing." I demanded.

She did as she was told and stared me straight in the eyes as she ran her hands up and down her sides and hips. I watched her for a few minutes and then commanded her "Caress you tits and and thighs too". She started to get a look of humiliation on her face and started to tear up a bit, but did as she was told.

"Now, run your hands up your inner things, and against your pussy." I demanded. This was getting to be too much; my balls were starting to hurt.

"Keep dancing. I'm going to ask you some questions. When I ask you a question you will always reply by repeating the question as a statement. In other words, if I say 'Do you like ice cream?' you don't just say "Yes, Master." You will reply with 'I do like ice cream, Master'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." she incorrectly replied. She obviously doesn't understand yet.

"Keep in mind that we have been watching you for months. We have listened in on your phone calls and read your text and Internet messages. We know most of the answers to these questions already. If you lie, you will be punished. Now, answer properly this time... do you understand?" I said, raising the dowel rod just a bit to make her take notice.

She looked confused for a few seconds and then said "I understand, Master." Good girl.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17, Master."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

She thought for a few moments and said "Four, Master".

I quickly whacked her on the right thigh; "How many boyfriends have you had!?"

"... I... I have had four boyfriends, Master" she said as she rubbed the spot where I had just hit her.

"Are you a virgin?"

She looked very embarrassed as she said "I am not a virgin, Master."

"So you have fucked a guy before?"

She hesitates for a second, embarrassed to say it; "I have fucked a guy before, Master."

"How many times have you fucked a guy?"

She looks down at the floor as she answers "I have fucked a guy 1 time, Master."

"Keep looking at me, Slave"

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Did you enjoy fucking?"

"I did not enjoy fucking, Master. It hurt."

Well, damn, I missed her being a virgin by one guy. Over the course of these questions, her dancing slacked off to not much more than slight hip movements.

"Turn to your right." I said and she complied.

Whack! I lash her across both ass cheeks. She grabs her ass with both hands and cries "What did I do, Master?"

"Move your hands, Slave."

She hesitantly moves her hands away from her ass and... Whack! I thrash across both ass cheeks again.

"The first lash was because you stopped dancing without permission. The second lash was for speaking without being spoken to. You never speak unless you are asked a question, or you are given a command. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master. I'm sorry, Master."

"If you ever have anything to say you feel is important enough to risk punishment, you may simply say 'Master?'. If I decide to, I may say 'What is it, Slave?'. If I feel what you had to say was not important enough, you may be punished. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master."

"Now, start dancing again."

"Yes, Master."

With this she starts dancing, and if it's not just my imagination, she seems to be trying a little harder to be sexy.

I wanted to get some action going now. "Face me and keep dancing, Slave."

She slowly turned towards me and kept dancing.

"Unbutton the top button of your blouse".

Her face turned a bit red and she got this look on her face like she knew where this was leading.

"In between my commands, you will continue to dance and caress yourself, but I want you to continue to face me unless I saw otherwise."

"Yes, Master."

"Unbutton the next button."

"Yes, Master."

"You do not need to need to respond to each command while you are dancing."

"Yes, Master."

"Do the rest of the slowly buttons as you dance."

She continued to dance as she unbuttoned the rest of the blouse. It was now hanging open, giving me a nice peep at her cleavage.

"Unbutton your pants."

She looked like she was about ready to cry, but managed to hold it back.

"Unzip your pants until the top of your panties show. Unzip them very slowly."

As she slowly slid the zipper down about half way, I saw the top of the white panties I had bought for her, with the little pink bow at the top. My balls were aching.

"Slowly remove your shirt, by raising your arms one at a time and pulling the sleeve off."

She did as requested, but stopped looking at me while she was doing it.

"Look at me, Slave!"

"I'm sorry, Master." she said as she looked at me and awkwardly tried to unbutton the sleeves.

With her shirt off now, I wanted to savor every minute. "Just dance for me now. Turn around a few times, slowly."

She danced in place, slowly turning around.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Slave?"

She looks around the room quickly, as if making sure no one else could hear and she said "I kissed a girl one time, Master."

"When was this, Slave?"

"When I was... 13 or 14. It was my best friend. We were just playing around, Master."

"Have you ever had sex with a girl, Slave?"

"God, no! I...I mean, No, Master." I raise the dowel rod. "I mean, I have never had sex with a girl, Master".

"Unhook your bra but do not remove it yet."

She reached around with both hands and unhooked her bra.

"Hold your bra in place with one hand, and slowly slide the straps off of your shoulders as you dance."

It was incredibly sexy watching her slide the straps off her shoulders, while trying to keep her bra up, all the while looking me right in the eye. I like the eye contact. It's too easy to do this while looking away. When she looks me right in the eyes, she knows who is in charge. My balls are about to explode, but I'm not going to ruing this moment by rushing it.

"Turn around some more as you dance."

I could see a few faint red marks on her back as she turned around. I had used just about the right amount of force while whipping her; painful, but no damage.

"Face me and bend over towards me, but maintain eye contact." I wanted to get a good view of her cleavage. It was pretty non existent but it was a real turn on at the same time.

"Now, stand up straight. I want you to keep facing me and gyrating your hips as you *very* slowly lower your bra."

She did as she was asked, but tried to keep one arm partially covering her tits. This was actually ok with me. I like to be teased. I couldn't see them completely but could tell that she had medium brown nipples, exactly the kind I like. My wife had pink nipples, which are better than very dark brown, but Sluts tits were just about perfect.

"Use both both hands to cover your nipples and move your tits around, mash them up a bit and push them together as you dance."

She stood there gyrating her hips and playing with her tits. I don't think I can take much more of this. I noticed the pants I bought for her were not a perfect fit. They were starting to work their way down her hips a little.

"Now slowly reveal your tits to me. Keep dancing."

Slowly, the full glory of her young, firm tits became apparent.

"Take your index fingers and caress your nipples."

She was getting more used to being almost naked in front of me. It didn't seem to humiliate her as much as it was at first. I'd have to do something about that.

"Ok, We're going to move to your pants. I want you to very slowly inch your pants down as you turn around and swing your ass and gyrate your hips, but keep your panties on."

The look of humiliation started to return as she slowly spun around and lowered her pants. One side of her panties had worked in to her crack.

Once her pants were about half way down her thighs, they fell down and bunched up below her knees.

"Slowly step out of your pants and kick them away."

She did as she was told and stood there in just her white panties and the blue socks she had on when she first got here. I could see the faint shadow of her dark pubic hair.

I told her to stop dancing and had her strike several poses as I took pictures from my recliner. When I had enough pictures, I said "Face me and stand up straight."

"Lick you index fingers and caress your nipples again. I want to see them standing up erect."

She complied and her nipples did indeed stand at full attention. I was not dumb enough to think she was enjoying this in any way. Whenever I read one of those rape stories on-line, I immediately quit reading and delete it when the victim starts to enjoy it. That just does not happen, and takes the fun out of it. If I wanted to read a consensual sex story, there are plenty of those available. But I digress. This was purely a physical reaction to the stimulation and cooling effect of the saliva.

"Have you ever masturbated, Slave?"

This time her face turns bright red and she looks down at the floor briefly, hesitating just a bit too long. I start to raise the dowel rod and she blurts out "I have masturbated, Master!"

"Good, then you know how. Show me how you do it."

"Wha?... Master?"

"What is it, Slave."

"Please... don't make me do that, Master!"

"Why not, Slave?"

"I can't do it, Master. I can't do that in front of you. Please, Master, don't make me do it."

"Are you disobeying a direct order, Slave?"

"No! Master, no! I am not disobeying. I'm begging you... please... don't make me do this."

"Slowly move your right hand down to your pussy, Slave. Now!"

"Master... please..." she sobs as she slowly moves her hand towards her crotch.

"Keeping caressing your nipples with your left hand."

A tear falls down her beet-red cheek as her hand reaches the top of her panties.

"Slip you hand in to your panties."

She lets out a pathetic whimper, but does as she's told.

"Spread your legs a bit...a little more. Ok. Use all of your fingers to lightly caress your pubic hair."

It was at this point that I first saw her bush. It was... substantial. She apparently had never shaved. It might have been the hairiest snatch I had ever seen. We need to do something about that. It looks too scruffy.

"Now move your hand down and caress your pussy lips."

More tears were flowing as she did as she was told.

"Do not cry. Your crying time is at night while you are alone."

She sniffed a few times, wiped her nose with her left hand and tried to compose herself. She went back to caressing her nipples with the left hand.

"Now, I want you to masturbate for me, just like you do when you are alone."

"Master, please..." She sobbed. "Please..." she trailed off with several more sobs.

I raised my voice for emphasis. "Do it now, Slave."

She sobbed a couple more times as she started moving her hand around under her panties. Mostly left and right with an occasional up and down movement.

I couldn't take just watching any more. I got up and stood behind her. She acted startled so I said "It's ok, keep going." I then started kissing her neck as I placed my hands on her hips and fondled her ass, and slowly worked my way up to her tits.

I fondled her tits for several minutes while kissing her neck, then moved around in front of her. I bent over, moved her hand out of the way and started sucking on her tits. After a minute or two of that, I got down on my knees in front of her and slowly started to slide her panties down.

"Keep going." I said.

Once I got her panties down, she stepped out of them and I moved her legs apart again. She was completely dry and closed up. She was probably not even touching her clit or lips the whole time, but I didn't really expect her to.

"Lick your right index finger. Get it nice and wet. Slobber all over it, then use it to wet your pussy. I want to see your pussy lips open and glistening."

She did as she was told, tears still streaming down her face.

Her pussy was still not responding, so I took her hand and spit on her fingers. "Rub that in to your pussy lips. I want you pussy wet and open."

"Master?" she asked.

"What is it, Slave?"

"Please, I can't have sex with you, Master. It hurts too much. Please..." she begged, and then started sobbing louder.

I was torn. I was starting to feel a bit sorry for her, but I really wanted to fuck this firm, young body. I finally decided that I would save fucking her for another day.

"Slave, have you ever sucked a cock?"

She looks absolutely humiliated as she says "I...sob...I have not...sob sucked... a...sob cock before, Master".

"Are you sure you have never sucked a cock before, Slave?" I was hoping that if she was lying, she would think I knew about it and confess.

"My boyfriend put his in my mouth once, but it was gross and I couldn't do it, Master."

I walked back to my recliner and stood up in front of it, facing her. She was about 3 feet away now and completely naked except for her blue socks.

"Get down on your knees." I commanded.

She complied and wiped tears from both cheeks.

"Now get down on your hands and knees". As she got down on her hands and knees, I noticed the way her tits were hanging. It was very nice. They still held most of their shape.

"Crawl over to me slowly, Slave".

She started to crawl, but a bit too fast for me. "Slow down!" I demanded and she slowed down. When she got right in front of me, she stopped and her face was towards the floor.

"Get back up on just your knees."

"Master..." she sobbed as she put her hands up in front of her like I was going to hit her. I think it was maybe more of a "Please keep that thing away from me" gesture.

"Kiss my cock through my pants." I commanded.

She did kiss my pants, but missed my cock by several inches. It was closer to my left ball.

"Unzip my pants, slowly." I said.

"Master, please, don't make me do this. I can't! It will make me throw up. Please master!" she pleaded. It will do her no good.

"Why do you think you are here, Slave!" I yelled. "Did you think you were here to mops the floors? You are my SEX slave. Your job is to please me in any and every way I demand. You begged me not to fuck you, and for some reason I took pity on you and decided to put that off for now. But you WILL suck my cock or you will be tied up, beaten and then I will force it down your throat. Do you understand, Slave!? Do you!?"

She looked terrified at my outburst and backed away just a bit and said, almost hysterically "Yes, Master! I understand! I will do it. Please, Master!"

"You will do what, Slave?"

"I will suck your cock, Master."

"You've went and pissed me off now. Maybe I will just take out my anger by tying you up and taking you by force!"

"Please, Master, No! Please, I will suck your cock. I promise. I'll do it just like you like if you tell me how. I've never done it before and I don't know how. Please, Master, let me do it!"

"Ask me nicely." I said.

"Please, Master, may I suck your cock?"

"Convince me."

"Please, Master. I want to suck your cock. I will do it for as long as you want. Please, Master. I will put it in my mouth and suck on it for you. Please. I'm begging you. Please let me suck your cock!"

"Ok. You may suck my cock. Slowly unbutton and unzip my pants, and slowly pull them down. Leave my underwear on for now." (I wear boxers.)

She did as she was told and I stepped out of my pants.

"Now, reach your hand in through the leg of my underwear and caress me."

She reached her hand in and clumsily fondled my balls.

"Take your other hand and pull my cock out of the hole in front." She immediately did as requested.

"Kiss it."

She puckered up and laid a quick kiss on the tip of the head; about like you would kiss your grandma goodbye.

"Stick your tongue out and lick it."

She looked up at me like I had just asked her to lick a pigs ass, but stuck her tongue out and gave it a quick lick. Her tongue was quite long and pointed. That would come in handy.

"Take your tongue and lick all over the head until I tell you to stop. Keep caressing my balls." I had her do this for a minute or so and then told her to lick along the shaft. She definitely has a nice tongue.

After a minute or so of this I pushed her head away and told her to pull my underwear down slowly. As she pulled them down, she looked fairly repulsed by the full view of my cock and hairy balls.

"Lick my balls." I demanded.

She let out a quiet sob, but started licking my balls. I was very close to exploding. My balls were literally aching at this point.

I had to release this load soon. I decided it would take too long to teach her proper blow job techniques so I just said "Suck my cock now."

At this point I realized what a risk I was taking. I had not yet come up with a way to prevent her from biting me, so I decided to rely on fear. I grabbed her by the hair to stop her from putting my dick in her mouth yet and said "Listen to me very carefully."

I jerked her head back a bit for emphasis and continued, "If you bite me, or hurt me in any way, I will torture you to death. If you hurt me badly, I will go to the hospital with you tied up down here, starving and sitting in your own shit, until I recover. When I get home, I will torture you almost to the point of death. I will then let you heal for a few days and then torture you almost to death again. That will be your life for as long as I can keep you barely alive. And once you do die, I will spend the rest of my life tracking down and killing everyone you know. Do you understand?" I saw that in some movie once. I hope she hasn't seen it.

She looked horrified by what I had said and replied "I promise I won't hurt you, Master".

"Good. Suck my cock now."

She looked up at me, apparently hoping I would change my mind, or tell her what to do. I wanted to see what her idea of sucking a cock was. I almost laughed out loud when I found out.

Whatever she was doing felt weird, so I told her to look me in the eyes. She stopped sucking when she looked at me.

"Keep sucking and look me in the eyes while you do it." I said.

It was then that I realized she was literally sucking it, like you would a straw in your soda. Her cheeks were caving in each time she sucked in.

At this point I didn't care. I was about to explode, but figured I should warn her.

"Slave, I am going to come in your mouth now. Do not take your mouth off until I tell you to, or you will be punished." She tried to say something, probably begging me not to come in her mouth, but I couldn't understand her with my dick in her mouth.

This was going to be a huge load. I was not going to punish her for taking her mouth off but she didn't need to know that. I wanted her to at least try to take the come in her mouth. It takes practice to be able to do that, especially with the load I was about to blow.

The "sucking" she was doing was not very stimulating, so I grabbed the back of her head and started pushing her up and down on my cock, almost but not quite gagging her. She let out a small grunt each time my cock bumped the back of her throat.

It took about 30 seconds to start blowing my load. I firmly held her head in place as I shot the first load in to her mouth. She tried to pull back but I kept her head in place and rammed it into her again as the second load flew in to her mouth. She was putting her hands on my thighs now and trying to push me away.

I felt the third load fly out just as she managed to pull her mouth off of it. The come landed on her face and partially in one eye. She jerked her head back as the come hit her eye. I grabbed her by the hair and held her head in place as I shot the last few loads in to her face while masturbating. She attempted to block it with her hands, but most of it ended up on her face.

I finished masturbating myself and looked down at her. She was gagging and spitting on the floor. I let her spit a few more times the told her to look at me.

She still had a few globs of come on her face. I took my finger and scraped up one of the blobs.

"Open your mouth, Slave"

"Master, I can't... it's so gross. I'll vomit. Please, Master!"

I had now had enough of her arguing back. I grabbed her roughly by the hair and yelled "Open your fucking mouth, bitch!"

I put my finger on her tongue and wiped the come on it.

"Swallow it!"

"Mathter!" she said as she tried to not let the come touch the rest of her mouth.

"Swallow it!" I yelled.

The look on her face was priceless as she closed her mouth and tried to swallow it. She gagged and her face contorted, but she managed to swallow it after a few tries.

"Open your mouth!" I inspected it to make sure she really swallowed it. I then wiped off several more spots of come and wiped them on her tongue.

"Swallow it!"

This time it was a little easier for her.

"Good Slave" I praised, "It will get easier the more you do it. I will expect you to soon be able to keep your mouth on my cock as I come, and swallow it all without taking your mouth off."

She just looked at me, not sure what to say.

"You have pleased your Master. I have decided not to punish you for taking your mouth off. In fact, I will give you a nice reward tomorrow."

I went upstairs and grabbed some food and a drink for her. She hadn't eaten much since she got here. I gave her the food and said "Clean yourself up and get dressed before you eat."

"Thank you, Master.' she said, but it wasn't very sincere.

I looked back as I was closing the bottom door. She sat there on her knees, naked and beautiful. This is as good as it gets.

I went back upstairs and slept. It was about 1:30pm.


	18. Chapter 18

September 17th, 2007

7:10pm

I watched the video I had taken of our session earlier today and got totally horny again. I started to rub myself, thinking maybe I would masturbate while watching it, then it hit me; what the fuck was I thinking. I have a hot girl chained up in the basement. I'll never have to masturbate again!

But towards the end of the video, it dawned on me that there was a bit of a discrepancy in the things she said. When she was trying to make a deal with me, she said "I know how to make you feel good" and that she would "fuck me all night long". This does not sound like a girl who has only fucked once, and who acted scared to death when she thought I was going to fuck her. I think she is trying to manipulate me.

I can understand wanting to escape, and saying anything she has to say to make things easier on herself, but this is outright sexual manipulation; using her pussy to manipulate me...MY pussy. That pussy is MINE now. I will use it when and how I please.

I'm getting more pissed off as I write this. The bitch lied to me. I was actually feeling sorry for her and was considering lightening up on her, in the stupid hope that maybe she would come to accept me, maybe even love me someday. God, I'm an idiot.

I have an idea for a brace to put on the massage table that will hold her head in place and force her mouth open but still allow the use of her lips. It's basically a brace that is attached to the edge of the table, at the head end. I bought a giant vinyl "C" clamp at the hardware store the other day. I will attach two rounded off dowel rod ends to it, then attach the "C" clamp to the brace. It's hard to describe, but basically how it works is that the open end of the "C" clamp will be roughly where her cheeks will be, with the back of the clamp at the top of her head, almost like she is wearing a hat that happens to be attached to the table.

Once her head is in place, I can tighten the clamp, which will cause the dowel rods do push in towards her head. I will make her open her mouth and then tighten the clamp until the dowel rods push her cheeks inward enough to cover her teeth. The end result is that she couldn't bite down without biting through her own cheeks. You can understand the effect by pushing your cheeks in with your thumb and index finger and trying to bite down.

I am going to test her again tonight while I'm installing the brace.


	19. Chapter 19

September 17th, 2007

10:46pm

I installed the brace tonight. I think it will work well. She appears to be quite worried about what the clamp is for. She said "Master?" several times tonight trying to ask me a question, but I didn't respond. I could tell this was annoying her. She is definitely not broken yet.

Installing the brace kind of worked away my horniness, and I still need to catch up on some sleep. I've decided to wait until morning for our next session.

I gave her some dinner and went to bed.

I purposely left a fairly large screwdriver behind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys PLEASE PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY STORIES!**

 **I only update when I see an increase of favs or not asshole reviews**

 **Please show me some love like a dead rapper!**

September 18th, 2007

8:24am

Man, I slept a long time. I woke up to the horrible realization that it's slightly possible that she could have used the screwdriver to break her chains, open the doors and escape. The possibility is very remote, but I probably should not have left it there right before sleeping for so long.

I rushed to the basement door and it's still closed and locked. Damn, I have to quit being so stupid.

I'm going to get some breakfast and then go spend some quality time with my slave. I woke up with quite a hard-on today.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank You everyone for showing me love I'm very grateful for it!**

 **I am 33years old and just got into a relationship after 4 years he doesn't know I am a fanfiction writer nor does he know the type of stuff I write abou. Lotl he would probably run away or marry me! Lol anyway here is a long chapter 3,000+ words enjoy! Also read my other fanfictions.**

September 18th, 2007

11:03am

After eating breakfast and taking my morning crap, I went to the basement, quietly opening the top door and creeping down to look at the bottom door. There were no signs of any tampering.

I purposely made some noise so she would know I was there, then entered the room cautiously. She was lying on the futon. I don't recall giving her permission to use it. I picked up my dowel rod and walked over to her and said "Did I give you permission to use the futon?"

She looked at me quit startled and begged "I thought... I'm sorry, Master, please... I thought this was my bed, Master, please... I'm sorry, Master." and quickly rolled off the futon on to the floor.

"You must earn the right to use anything in this room. The floor is your bed. You do not touch anything else in this room except your clothes and whatever I have specifically given you permission to use. Get on your hands and knees."

She immediately did as commanded.

"Lick my feet and beg forgiveness." I demanded.

She looked up at me and for a brief instant looked like she wanted to kill me. Then she remembered her situation and started begging me, licking my feet between each few words

"Please forgive me, Master... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Please don't punish me, Master... I won't do it again... I will take good care of you today... I can suck your cock again, Master... I think I know how to do it now... Please don't punish me, Master please!"

This was surprising. She was volunteering to suck my dick. She is up to something.

I told her to lay down on her back on the massage table. She looked at the table and then at me, like she was trying to decide whether to obey me or not.

"Master?" she asked?

"What is it, Slave?"

"Can I please try sucking your cock again first, Master? I thought about how to do it all night and I think I can make you feel really good now."

Now I knew something was up. "Maybe", I responded as I sat down in the recliner. "Get down on your knees, in between my legs."

She got down between my knees and started unbuttoning my jeans. As she bent over, I could see down her back, and noticed that something was making her shirt poke out at the bottom. It was obviously the screwdriver. She had it tucked in to the back or her pants. The bitch was probably planning on biting my dick, then stabbing me with the screwdriver.

"Wait a second, Slave, I want some music." I said as I got up to get the remote from the drawer. "Stay right there."

I got the remote, and as I walked back to her, I grabber her by the back of the neck and slammed her head down on the recliner. Her hands started waving around behind her trying to push me away, her screams muffled by the recliner cushion. When pushing me away didn't work, she started reaching for the screwdriver.

I grabbed her right arm and pushed it up her back, like kids do to make another kid say "Uncle!". I needed to grab her other arm, so I let go of her head. She immediately turned her head and started screaming.

"No! Fucking damn it, God, please no, let me go... fucking... PLEASE let me go. I want to go home." She was crying hysterically now. "I just want to go home! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU! Please don't hurt me any more... please. YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT... please..."

She was going back and forth between hatred and fear. This was good. It was all part of breaking her. This will go a long way to make her realize how hopeless it is, and to accept her fate.

I swung her to her feet and knocked her down on the massage table. I told her if she didn't quit struggling, I would just kill her now with the screwdriver and be done with it. She slowly calmed down enough for me to flip her over on to her back and secure her arms and legs to the table.

I tightened the clamp just enough to keep her from moving her head, but not pushing in on her cheeks yet.

"That was very stupid of you."

"I'm sorry, Master. Please don't... please don't" she trailed off, crying.

"You have committed a serious crime against me. You were planning on biting my cock and then stabbing me, weren't you, Slave?"

"No, Master, no, no, I swear. I... I was just hiding the screwdriver. I... I thought you'd be mad at me for... I... I wasn't trying to hurt you... please, Master.

"You are in a lot of trouble, Slave. We will deal with each infraction soon, but first I wanted to ask you again; how many times you have been fucked."

"What? How many... I told you, Master, just one time and it hurt." she said.

"I'm giving you one more chance; How many times have you been fucked?"

"Master... I told... Master... please... I'm sorry... I... I'm sorry, Master."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry. I... I wasn't thinking straight. You asked me and I was scared... and you... I... I'm sorry, Master."

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKED!" I screamed as I lashed both her thighs with the dowel rod.

"Ahhhh, God! I don't know, Master! I don't know. My old boyfriend... he... we... several times... Ten, eleven! Oh God, please, Master. I'm sorry. I don't know exactly..."

Hearing this I went in to a phony rage. I wanted to get her attention, give her something to remember.

I got right in her face, "You fucking, lying, bitch!" I yelled. Then I grabbed her shirt at the top and yanked it so hard all the buttons flew off and it popped open. She screamed in fear "Stop! Please!"

I then grabbed her bra and jerked it so hard she came up off the table a few inches. It sprang open and her tits flopped out as she landed back on the table. "Master!" she screamed. She was absolutely terrified.

I tucked my hand in to the front of her pants and jerked downward. It took several jerks but the button finally flew off and the zipper broke. Her ankles were tied to the table legs so I would not be able to remove her pants, But I jerked them several more times and got them bunched up below her knees.

I grabbed her panties and in one swift jerk, they were on the floor. She was now naked except for her socks and her pants around her calves.

She was still screaming and crying but was making little sense. It was mostly partial sentences begging me not to hurt her.

I took the dowel rod and gave her several quick, lashes on her bare thighs. I wanted to keep the rage going and keep everything happening so fast it would make her head spin, so I kept lashing her all the way up to her groin and up her stomach, finally reaching her tits. I backed off on the force around her tits. They are pretty small and I don't want to take any chances of scarring them.

By this time she is screaming, crying and sobbing so loudly it is hurting my ears.

I grabbed a handful of pubic hair and pulled. Not hard enough to pull it out but hard enough to hurt like hell. "You fucking, lying, manipulating, whore slut of a bitch!" I yelled as I jerked on her short hairs.

She screamed even louder as her whole body convulsed.

I then grabbed each of her nipples between my thumbs and index fingers and squeezed, again, with enough pressure to hurt, but not damage. Her face contorted as she let out a prolonged moan. I started twisting her nipples and the pitch and volume of her moan changed as I did so.

"I will teach you to lie to me, bitch!" I said as I started to tighten the clamp. It butted up against her cheeks and she closed her mouth tightly.

"OPEN YOU FUCKING MOUTH!" I screamed.

She opened her mouth and I continued to tighten the clamp. When I was finished, she looked like a fish. Her lips were open, her tongue was wagging around, and her cheeks were pushed in. It looked like the clamp idea was working well. She continued to cry and scream but could not form any intelligible words.

I walked to the end of the table near her feet and as I was taking my pants off, said "You lied to me. You lied to me with that filthy bitch mouth of yours. You should not have lied to me with your filthy whore mouth. Now we're going to put that filthy mouth to good use."

Her eyes lit up, scared to death, a dozen thoughts about what that meant probably racing through her head.

I folded up the legs at the foot of the table and let it drop to the floor, then repeated this with the legs at the head of the table so the table was now laying flat on the floor. I moved around the table to get behind her head and then crawled down over her head, facing her feet. I wanted to make sure my dick would still fit in her mouth with the clamp in place so I crawled down the table a bit and slowly slid my cock in to her mouth. It was a wonderful fit. Just tight enough to be comfortable.

She was letting out muffled cries as I pumped her face, not going too deep yet because I didn't want her to puke. After a few minutes, I decided to probe deeper and see how much she could take. I slowly inched it deeper in to her mouth and could hear her gagging a bit. I pumped several times at this depth to let her get used to it.

When the gagging subsided, I decided to go for it and jammed my cock down her throat to the hilt. I heard her try to scream and start to choke, so I pulled out about two inches. I waited a few seconds then jammed it down her throat again. I repeated this many times, always keeping her on the brink of gagging.

After a few minutes, I stopped pumping her face and told her to massage my cock with her tongue. I barely felt any movement, so I grabbed a handful of pubic hair, giving it a jerk and yelled "Move your tongue, bitch!". She started flapping her tongue around frantically.

"Slower." I commanded, and she slowed down the tongue movements. I started slowly pumping her face again as her tongue continued to massage my cock. This was feeling a bit too good. I had more plans and didn't want to come yet, so I pulled out of her mouth.

"You like that, Slut? You like having cock rammed down your throat? Yeah, I'll bet you did like that. I'll tell you what, since you liked that so much, I've got a special treat for you. You will love this."

I stood up and while still facing her feet, squatted down over her face, asshole aim towards her mouth.

She moaned loudly, I think she was trying to say "please" "god" and "no" a lot, but it just came out as gibberish. Her tone was like "Oh my God, please not *that*".

"You see that asshole, Slut? Got any idea where it's going? That's right, Slut, it's going on that filthy, lying mouth of yours. Have you ever licked an asshole? You will love it! Take a good look, Slut. I just took a crap before I came down here and I'm not feeling quite so fresh. You'll take care of that for me, won't you, Slut?"

She was letting out deep sobs as I was taunting her. I could tell this was the most horrible thing I had done to her since she got here. Obviously not the most painful, be she seemed to be especially horrified by this. I am always very thorough when wiping and was pretty clean, but she didn't know that.

"Ok, here it comes, Slut. You are going to lick my asshole clean. Don't make me punish you! Stick your tongue out now... DO IT, SLUT!"

She stuck her tongue out, but not nearly as far as I knew she could.

"Don't FUCK with me, SLUT! Stick your fucking tongue out as far as it will go!"

Her tongue popped out even a bit farther than I expected. I was looking at her upside down, between my legs.

"I want to see you move your tongue around. Twirl it around, move it up and down... there you go. Just like that. Perfect! You will make a good asshole cleaner. Do not stop until I tell you to."

I started to lower myself on to her mouth. It was difficult to judge exactly where to land, but as soon as I felt her tongue hitting my crack, I adjusted and zeroed her tongue in on my asshole. Just as I felt her tongue hit my rim, she pulled it back and I stopped feeling it.

"LICK MY ASSHOLE, SLUT!" I screamed as I grabbed another handful of pubic hair and yanked. With this, her tongue started darting around, all over my asshole. It felt really nice. I had not had anyone lick my asshole since my wife and I tried it once a few days after we got married. We both liked the feeling, but didn't like being the one doing it so we never did it again.

She continued to moan her disgust, but not as loudly as before.

"Slow down, lick it like you are kissing your boyfriend. Make it sexy. Slow and sexy... there you go. Like that. Yes... that pleases Master. I'm starting to feel less pissed off. Keep going. Do a really good job and I may forgive you."

She continued licking, and quite well. Her moaning had subsided to just a few grunts here and there. I think she was actually trying to do a good job, presumably to please me and get out of further punishment. But it wasn't over yet.

"Good job, Slave. You are pleasing your Master, but now you need to really clean me out. French kiss my asshole, Slave."

I heard her moan again and sob a few times.

"You are pleasing me so far, don't fuck this up. Put your tongue inside my asshole before I start to get angry again."

I felt her tongue probing my asshole, trying to push inside it.

"Good girl, there you go. Right there. Yes... now move it in and out. Fuck my asshole with your tongue. Yes... there you go. Oh yes, you are pleasing your Master."

After a few minutes of this, I decided I need to blow my load, but had one other thing to do first.

"Ok, Slave, you have done well so far. Now I want you to stick your tongue out as far as it will go so I can wipe my ass with it."

There were no more moans. She just stuck her tongue out as commanded and I moved my ass back and forth so her tongue wiped my ass from the top of my crack to the base of my balls. I did this several times, while giving her encouragement.

"Good Slave. Yes, very nice. You did well." I said as I stood turned around to face her. I took one of her socks and wiped off the saliva that had been smeared all over her face. I did not notice any odor.

"Very nice, Slave. I almost forgive you. We have one more thing to teach you and all will be forgiven."

She looked at me a bit strangely. I'm not sure what the look was; resignation maybe?

"I need to come now. I'm going to fuck your mouth and I want you to move your tongue like you did before; slowly and sexy. I'm going to come in your mouth and I do not want you to spit it out. I know it's hard for you to swallow with the clamp on your face, but do *not* spit my come out."

I turned around this time so I could feel her tongue on the underside of my shaft, and pushed it in to her mouth.

She made not a single sound.

I started pumping her face, slowly working my cock down her throat until I was buried to the hilt. She let out only a few small gags.

It did not take long before I was shooting my load. It was spilling all over her face as I continued to pump, but she did not spit. Her mouth, chin and cheeks were covered in a come/saliva mixture, and my cock, balls and orange pubic hair had a fair amount on them as well. She also had a substantial amount of come in her mouth, mostly under her tongue where she seemed to be storing it.

I loosened then clamp enough for her to close her mouth. She flexed her jaw a few times to stretch it out, then opened her mouth back up to show that she still had the come under her tongue.

"Now... swallow it" I said.

She closed her eyes, squinted a bit, gulped loudly and then opened her mouth to show that it was clear. I tightened the clamp back in place and and put my dick back in her mouth.

"Clean me off, Slave" I said as I took a few long, slow strokes so she could suck the remaining come off of my cock. I pulled out of her mouth and put my balls on her lips.

"Clean my balls now." She licked all over my balls as I moved around so she could reach all of the spots of come. The come was starting to congeal now.

"And out of my hair, too". I moved around so she could use her lips to pluck off a few balls of come that had landed in my pubic hair.

"Very nice, Slave! Very nice job, indeed." I praised, as I released her head from the clamp.

"As you now realize, I will get what I want from you, with or without your cooperation. I hope you see that it goes much better for you when you cooperate."

"Yes, Master. I understand. I am sorry for having caused you trouble. I will obey you from now on, I swear it."

I as surprised by what she said.

I spent about 20 minutes cleaning up as she showered. The chain won't quite reach to the shower, so I unhooked her and watched her carefully. When she got out of the shower, I handed her a white tee shirt and white panties. I bought small tee shirts so they would be tight.

"This is now your official slave outfit. You will wear only tee shirts, panties and socks unless I tell you otherwise. You are not allowed to wear pants, shoes, a bra or anything else. There are several blankets and throws under the futon if you get cold. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master" she said, as she sat on the floor.

"Also, you now have permission to use the futon. As long as you are obedient, it will remain your bed. You are still not allowed to use the TV or anything but the futon."

"Thank you, Master." she said, with just a trace of excitement in her voice. I think she was genuinely happy that she had pleased me and was earning more privileges.

She was either well on her way to being broken, or she was still a manipulating bitch that was saying what she thought I wanted to hear. We shall see.

September 18th, 2007

7:15pm

I checked my message on the social site. Mila had messaged me several times. She is frantic. She had an eviction notice on her door when she got home from work. She asked me she could borrow a couple of hundred dollars or pay for her a cheap motel she could stay at for a few weeks until she gets a job. She even offered a P2P (Pay2Play).

Damn! What do I do. I'd love to have two girls one Japanese and one Black and I'm sure I could lure her out here. Do I want to risk having two girls here?

Fuck it. I'm going to do it. I'll tell her she can come over somke some weed and fuck me for a couple thousand dollars. But she won't be leaving here. Not EVER.


	22. Chapter 22

September 18th, 2007

11:08pm

I brought Slut some dinner and watched her eat, both of us silent. She finished eating and set the plate down.

"Would you like to watch some TV?" I asked.

"Yes, Master! I would love that!" She said excitedly.

"Ok, we will watch TV, as you give me a massage." I said.

"Yes, Master." She said, a little less enthusiastically than before, but still happy to be able to watch TV.

"What channel do you want it on?" I asked.

"Can we watch MTV please, Master?" God... it figures emo crap. I guess I can live with it for a bit.

I turned on and stripped my clothes off.

"Start on my neck and shoulders." I said and laid face down on the table.

"Yes, Master." she said. She seemed a bit distracted as she watched TV.

She massaged my neck and shoulders much too softly, and kept pausing, as if she was getting interested in whatever emo/grunge-filled crap she was watching and forgetting to massage.

I quickly sat up on the massage table, turned the TV off and grabbed her by the chin.

"Listen to me! Your job is to please your master. Watching TV is a privilege you get only if you first please your master. You *will* give your attention to massaging me first, then you can watch TV only if it doesn't interfere with your job! Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master, and I am sorry. I will do better."

"Let's teach you how to massage first, then I'll think about turning the TV back on." I said as I laid back down. "Now, rub my neck with both hands, firmly. If I want sexy, soft strokes, I will ask for them. Otherwise, assume I want a deep, firm massage."

She started rubbing my neck, quite firmly.

"Very good, Slave. That is nice. Keep it up." I said.

I let her rub my neck for several minutes, then told her to move to my shoulders, rubbing both of them at the same time. She was doing a rather good job.

"I'm going to turn the TV back on now. If I think for even one second that you are distracted, or you do not hear and immediately obey my orders, I will turn it back off for the night, and you will keep massaging without it. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master. I will do a good job." she replied.

"If your hands get tired, you may use your elbows for a minute or two so your hands can rest. You can run your elbows along my muscles, or use them to dig in and rotate them on my muscles. Do not worry about hurting me. I will tell you if it is too hard. I do not want to hear you complain about being tired. You will massage me until I have had enough and tell you to quit. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master. I will not disappoint you."

She lived up to her word. I had her massage me for a good hour and she did an excellent job, with me only having to direct her a few times. I had her do my neck, shoulders and back for about 30 minutes then 10-15 minutes on just my ass, and the rest of the time on my legs.

About half way through the massage, I gave her the remote and told her she could watch whatever she wanted. She flipped between a few music video channels. At times, I would look out of the corner of my eye and she would be very slightly dancing or mouthing words to songs. She seemed overly happy, given her situation. I think maybe this gave her a chance to feel somewhat normal again and forget for a few minutes that she was a slave. I don't mind, as long as she keeps her priorities straight.

After the table massage, I laid back in the recliner and had her sit at my feet and massage them for another 25-30 minutes. She faced sideways so she could see the TV while she massaged and still massage with her thumbs.

It was the first good massage I'd had in many years. It was quite incredible actually. I was so relaxed and happy that I let her watch TV for another hour or so after she was done massaging. We will be doing a lot more of this.

I finally got out of the recliner turned the TV off, walked over to her and told her it was time for bed. She looked at me like she wasn't sure if that meant it was time for sex or not. I bent over her, got in her face and said "Give Master a kiss goodnight."

She looked at me with a surprised look on her face, but reached her head up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. She continued to look at me, unsure what was going to happen next. I said "Not like that." as I bent over and gave her a firm kiss on the mouth.

I walked away, turned the light off and went upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

September 19th, 2007

12:31am

As I was heading to bed, I brought up the video monitor software on the computer and put my headphones on. It was dark in the basement, but I could hear her lightly crying and sobbing.

September 19th, 2007

8:51am

I slept in again today, trying to catch up on my sleep. I checked my messages on the social site. Mila messaged me asking was I still interested in her comming out to my place. She said she was in desperate need for the money I was offering her. I told her that I could come pick her up tonight. And to plan a staying a few nights. She said she was mobile and could come to me. I almost hesitated giving her my address thinking she may have a "pimp" following her. But to be honest if she was desperate for that much money she was probably trying to run away from him anyway. Or if she was having such a hard time making money a "pimp" would have gotten rid of her a long time ago.

I thought about this more last night and I think I will definitely got for it. She just has this look about her, one of those looks certain girls have that drive you crazy like if I was a Neo-Nazi stalking out , black girls to rape. I wish I had more time to break Slut before Mila got here, but I don't want to miss this opportunity.

I told her to come to my house about 8pm, before it gets dark so she won't get lost, and that I would be there about 10pm. I told her that the front door would be open and to let herself in and to go ahead and start smoking without me. They way I figure it is that if she was high then it would be easier to overpower her. She said ok.

I have some preparation to do today and things to buy today.

September 19th, 2007

11:05pm

Mila arrived a few minutes late so I ended up being there before she got there which was for the best. Once again I didn't think out my plan and overlooked a dangerous flaw. She could have went wandering around the house seen my video equipment and noticed Slut in the basement. Or she could have robbed me. She was wearing a tank top and a blue jean mini skirt. She looked like she was there to make money. I invited her in, watching her sway her hips. She was definitely bottom heavy and I had to fight the growing erection I was getting by watching her. We sat down and started to smoke, well actually I was just going through the motions after about an hour I was ready to get this show on the road, and it went down just about the same way it did with Slut, up until I put the collar over her neck. Her reaction was much different. As I put the collar over her head, she turned around with a terrified look on her face, but made very little sound. She seemed to be petrified and put up only minimal resistance. Maybe she thought I was into some type of BDSM or maybe it was the xanax I crushed in with her juice.

Once I wrestled her to the ground, rolled her on to her stomach, and tied her hands behind her back. She was still making very little noise; no screaming, no crying, no anything. I think she was blanking out or something. I'm such a fucking amateur! I forgot the collar and chain downstairs.

I tied her feet together so she couldn't run away and went down to the basement to get the collar and chain. Slut looked at me startled because I was moving so quickly. She must have thought I was going to attack her or something.

"Sit right there." I said "Do not move from the futon. I have a surprise for you."

"Y-yes, Master." She stammered as I ran back up the stairs, leaving both doors open.

I put the collar on Mila, attached the chain and untied her feet. I jerked the chain as I told her to stand up.

"What the fuck is this" she screamed! You have to pay extra for tying me up.

I pulled on the chain, cutting off her air and grabbed the back of her neck.

"I'm not paying for ANYTHING.! Now walk towards that door!" I demanded.

She started slowly walking towards the basement door. When we got to the door, she stopped walking. I shoved her but she resisted. She did not want to go in to that basement.

I pulled the chain even harder. "Down the stairs." I said, "NOW!"

She finally started to slowly walk down the stairs, one step at a time.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Slut and Mila saw each other.

"Oh my God!" Mila gasped, when she saw Slut with the collar around her neck, chained to the ceiling.

Slut had a very confused look on her face, but said nothing.

"What is this! I'm not into threesomes tell me what the fuck is going on!" Mila yelled.

"You will find out soon enough." I said as I pushed her towards the massage table. I had already folded the bottom portion down earlier today.

I knocked her down on the massage table, face down. She began to struggle more throwing her ass onto my peins.

"Please... tell me what is going on! Who are you? Who is that girl?" Mila cried.

"Stay right where you are. Do not move." I said as I started to tie her arms and legs in place. I then removed the collar and chain.

I looked at Slut. She looked back at me with a confused look on her face

"I brought you a roommate, Slave" I said to Slut. She did not respond.

I walked around to the front of the table, near her head, and bent over to get close to her ear.

"Everything will be explained to you in time. For now, the only thing you need to know is that you are now a sex slave. You will be trained and then sold to the highest bidder. You will never have your old life back. Pleasing your Master is your life now. You will obey my every command, instantly and without complaint. "

She started crying. "Why are you... what?... let me go. I won't say shit to anyone. ... You!... girl... tell this motherfucker to let me go. Help me!"

I looked at Slut. She looked scared. I slowly shook my head "No" at Slut and she seemed to relax a bit.

I walked over and grabbed my paddle.

"This is your first lesson. This is what will happen if you disobey me or are slow in carrying out an order."

I lifted her skirt up and bunched it over her hips. She was wearing a red G-string. Her ass was very big almost heart shapped It looked like I could sit a glass on.

I reared back and wailed on her ass with the paddle. Whack!

She let out a single loud yelp, but there was no screaming, just a string of curse words. I watched her asscheeks ripple like waves in the ocean.

"I am your master now!"

I pulled back for a second blow, harder this time.

Whack!

"AAARRHH!" She yelped.

Her ass jiggled after each blow.

"You will obey me instantly, and without complaint!"

Whack!

"PLEASE!" she begged.

Whack!

"I want you to say 'You are my master and I will obey your every command'."

Whack!

"ARRRRHHHH! PLEASE STOP!"

"Say 'You are my master and I will obey your every command'."

Whack!

"ARRRRHHHH!"

"This will not stop until you say it!"

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

She still was not saying it and had even quit yelping, just letting out a quick, high-pitched grunt with each blow. She was a stubborn one. Which I guess I should expect for a black girl.

"Slave, hand me my rod." I said to Slut.

Slut walked over to the corner, grabbed my dowel rod and handed it to me. She slowly backed away and sat back down.

I moved to the back of her thighs.

Whack!

"AAAAAAARRRHHHH! STOOOOPPPP!" she screamed.

Whack!

"AAAAAAARRRHHHH! I'LL SAY IT! PLEASE STOP! I'LL SAY IT!".

"Good. Now say it: 'You are my master and I will obey your every command'." I demanded.

"You... you are my m-master and I will... do... obey your every... command. Now STOP HITTING MEEEE!"

Whack!

"I give the orders here, not you!" I yelled as I moved back to her ass.

I gave her three lashes in rapid succession.

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

"PLEEEASSE! I'M SORRY! I'LL SAY IT RIGHT!...PLEEEASSSEE!

"Say it!."

"You are my... master and I will do... obey your commands'."

"NO!" I screamed. I pulled her skirt back down over her ass, pulled her shirt up to her neck and moved to her back.

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

I put stripes all up and down her back. She was definitely screaming now.

"OOOHHH GOD! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY! PLEASE!"

"This is your last chance. Say 'You are my master and I will obey your every command.'"

"You are my master and I will obey your every command!" she said, and then laid there sobbing.

"Good. You'll catch on to how things work around here. That is a good start." I gloated.

I took out my pocket knife and opened it. I made sure she could see me opening it.

I moved the knife towards her face as a look of terror came over her. As I got close to her face, I changed directions slightly and ran the knife down the back of her neck and cut away her tank top.

I ran the knife down her back, lightly scraping her with the tip.

"UUMFF, Please... Please don't hurt me!" she sobbed.

I braced the knife under her bra and with a swift motion, cut her bra off and then pulled both her bra and shirt out from under her body. Her chocolate tits were bulging out of both sides of her chest. She was way bigger than Slut,

I walked behind her and ran the blade up her left leg, up her outer thigh and over her hip. I slipped it under the band of her skirt and sliced through it, ripped it down the seam and threw it aside. She was now standing there in just her G-String.

"Master! Master! Please... Master! Don't hurt me!" she pleaded. She is catching on quickly. And I have to admit hearing the word "Master" come out of her mouth was definitely a turn on. Maybe it was because she is black.

I bent over and ran the knife up her inner thigh and slid it under the right sids of her G-String. I went slower this time, slicing upwards until I had cut through them. I discarded them and took a step back, admiring my work. She had red marks from the paddle, overlaid with many red stripes from the dowel rod.

I'm not sure what came over me at this point. I had no intention of doing what I did next. It was completely spur of the moment.

"Slave, come here." I barked at Slut. "Get on your knees and pull my cock out."

She did as she was told.

"Lubricate my cock. Put it in your mouth and get it wet. Spit all over it. Make it as slippery and as slimy as you can."

"Yes, Master." slave replied as she took my cock in to her mouth.

"Please... Master?... What are you doing!?... Master?" Mila sobbed.

"Shut up, Whore!" I yelled.

I pulled my cock out of Sluts mouth.

"Go back and sit on the futon, Slave."

I walked over to Mila, grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled them apart. She started screaming.

"NOOOOO! PLEEEEASE! MASTERRRRR!"

I aimed my dick straight for her asshole and thrust it in with one hard push.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed, louder than Slut ever had, as she jerked her head backwards. "OHHH GOOOODDDDD! PLEASE NOOOO!"

It was unbelievably tight, almost painful. I had never fucked an asshole before.

As I fucked her ass, she let out a shrill "OW!" or "ARH!" with each thrust. I was tearing her apart, but I did not see any blood.

I pumped her ass for maybe three minutes and knew I was about to come.

"Here you go, Whore!" I said, as I started spurting in to her asshole. It was one of the best orgasms I had ever had. I'm not sure if it was because of the size, the snug tightnes or just the thought of what was going on.

It felt so good that I kept pumping her well after my last spurt of come. There was a trail of brownish come dripping down her leg.

I was starting to soften up, so I pulled out. I walked around back in front of her, grabbed a handful of her, black hair and wiped my dick off with it.

"That is why you are here, Whore. You are here for my pleasure, at any time, and in any way I choose." I said.

All she could manage was a long, deep moan.

"Slave!" I said to Slut, "Clean her up as best you can with the baby wipes, but do not untie her. She will spend the night tied to this table just as you did. There is some lotion in the drawer. Rub some on her welts. Cover her up with a blanket if she wants."

I started to walk back upstairs, then turned around and said "Also Slave, start teaching her the rules."

"Whore... this girl is my #1 slave. You do as she tells you and it will go much better for you."

I locked the doors and headed upstairs. I went immediately to my computer to monitor what they were doing.

Slut was cleaning the come off of Mila's legs. It looked like Slut was talking but I couldn't hear anything. I turned the volume all the way up and I could now hear what she was saying, almost in a whisper.

"You heard what Master said. I'm #1 here. Don't even think about fucking with me. You have to do what I say. You heard him!"

Still the catty bitch, I see. Oh well. I want some tension between them. There's less chance they will work together against me if they hate each other. I will have to foster those feelings in them.

Slut kept talking to Mila as she was cleaning her up and treating her welts. Mostly she was explaining the rules; to always call me "Master", how to answer questions, not to speak unless spoken to, etc. She said all this with a slightly bitchy tone of authority.

At one point, Slut started to cry a little bit as well. She told Mila that it was hopeless. Neither of them could escape. She said she had tried once and would never try it again. She told Mila that she should accept her situation and do whatever she had to do to make me happy.

Mila didn't say a word the whole time, she just cried softly.

I'm starting to think that Slut has accepted her fate and is not trying to manipulate me anymore, but I'm not convinced yet.


	24. Chapter 24

Soo I already know I'm going to a special place in hell for this story. But hey I'm a jerk sooo whatever's! Lol Thank you❤ for the favs. Thank you for the reviews I'm loving all of your suggestions. And I will def incorporate them into the story if I can. The reason I didn't select Orhimie as a slave is because I don't want ppl to assume that this is a romance because it isn't. Also Ichigo doesn't have " experience" keeping young women in a basement so I want to think of dumb mistakes he could make and put them in the story as well. Welp ENJOY EVERYONE.

Ps…Come on YALL MORE REVIEWS AND FAV'S

Rukia-Slut

Mila-Whore

September 20th, 2007

10:01am

I slept like a baby last night. The combination of the long massage and a huge release of cum had relaxed me so much that I slept better last night than I have in years. I daydreamed about a four-handed massage as I booted up my computer. I have deleted my account on the social web site. None of the other girls were going anywhere and I wanted to make it harder for anyone who might be looking for the girls I have here now.

I'm going down to "evaluate" my slaves. I need to start doing more to give the impression that they are being trained for eventual sale. I'm beginning to worry that if they have no hope at all of ever leaving my basement, one of them might kill themselves or something, out of despair.

September 20th, 2007

2:20pm

When I got downstairs, Slut was using her fingernail to clean her toenails. They really need something to occupy their time.

Whore was still on the table, with a blanket covering most of her body. She flipped her head over to look towards me. Her hair was stuck to the left side of her face. She had apparently fallen asleep on that side. Her hair was brittle where I had wiped my dick off.

"Master?" she asked.

"What is it, Whore?"

"I have to pee, Master."

"Just a minute, Whore."

I attached the collar to her neck and the short chain leash to the collar and untied her. I let her keep the blanket over her for now.

"You are going to take a shower now." I told her.

Having learned from Slut's escape attempt, I formed a plan to not only be more secure, but to humiliate them a bit in the process.

I walked her in to the bathroom and steered her to the front of the toilet, facing it.

"Get down on your knees." I said.

She complied a bit hesitantly and knelt before the toilet.

"You can thank Slut for this. She tried to attack me once when I let her go to the bathroom. Ask her about it sometime." I said as I put my hand on the back of her head and gently pushed.

"Put your face down in to the toilet, but not into the water... Wait... pull your hair out of the way... Good. Now, wrap both of your arms around the bowl as if you were hugging it."

She did I she was told.

"This is the "Ready" position. You will assume it when I bring you in to the bathroom unchained. When I leave and close the door behind me, you may get up and do your business, shower, whatever. When you are done, you will assume the Ready position again and call to me that you are done. Do you understand, Whore?"

"Yes, Master... I... mean, I understand, Master".

"That's a good Whore. There are some cosmetics, toothpaste and other things under the sink. Make yourself presentable. You have 30 minutes." I said, as I took her collar off and walked out, closing the door behind me. I did not give her any clothes to wear but left the blanket on the bathroom floor.

I spent the next 30 minutes nailing the door leading to the other room shut. There was nothing in there that I needed and I planned to let them roam the room unchained soon. Keeping both of them chained up and walking them to the bathroom to shower every day was going to be a pain in the ass.

"I'm done, Master" Whore called.

I put my tools on the stairs and re-locked the bottom door, then opened the bathroom door. Whore was kneeling there, in the Ready position, with the blanket around her. I put the collar on her and walked her out to the room and attached the chain to the ceiling, then sat in the recliner.

"Face me, Whore." I ordered.

She turned slightly to directly face me.

"It's time to evaluate my slaves." I said, as I picked up my clipboard and a pen and leaned back in the recliner.

"First of all, you both need new names. You will need to earn proper names, so for now your name will be 'Whore'. Do you understand, Whore?"

"I understand, Master."

What is your name, Whore"?

"My name is 'Whore', Master".

"Good girl" I said.

I then looked at Slut and told her that her new name was "Slut".

"I understand, Master."

What is your name, Slut"?

"My name is 'Slut', Master".

"Good girl" I said again.

Turning back to Whore, I said "I'm going to ask you some questions. Do not lie to me. Slut can tell you about what happens to liars here. Are you going to lie to me?"

"She told me, Master. I promise I will not lie to you, Master."

"See that you don't."

I readied my pen to take notes and started asking Whore questions. My first question was more of a fact I recently figured out.

"You actually haven't sold your body before have you?"

She slightly gasped and looked down. "I have not sold my body before, Master".

"When did you start getting fucked?"

"I have been getting fucked since I was 9, Master".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My foster father fucked me many times, Master."

To say I was stunned would be an understatement, but I did not flinch.

"You had sex with your foster father?"

"Before I ran away at 17, he would rape me when he was drunk, Master."

I paused and took some notes.

"Did you suck his cock as well?"

"Yes, Master. My foster father made me do it until I was old enough for him to rape me."

Wow...

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"I told my foster mother, Master. She did not believe me. Then I told my boyfriend but he was killed in a drive by shooting."

I'm not sure I completely hid my astonishment, but I continued.

"Have you ever kissed a girl"

"I have never kissed a girl, Master".

"Have you ever did anal?"

"Just with you last night, Master". She said with a snapish tone. I wasn't sure if she was being a smart-ass or not but I let it be, and her incorrectly formed response go for now. Although my cock didn't want to forget it.

I turned the page of the notepad

"Drop the blanket" I ordered.

She complied and the blanket fell to the floor.

"Get the blanket, Slut."

Slut immediately grabbed the blanket and put it on the futon.

Whore had a very nice body. Way bigger than Sluts, She had one of those "ghetto bodies" I have seen in passing.

She had black hair and it was kind of wavy. I'm pretty surprised that she didn't have any fake hair, with creamy chocolate skin and no tattos'. Most black whores have those so I was very surprised that she didn't. Virtually no blemishes which I am very surprised about. Very curvy body but she could stand to lose some weight from her midsection it was quite pudgy. Her cunt was bald which was nice.

"Raise your arms to your sides, shoulder level" I said.

She complied, and her tits heaved and separated a bit there was a sag to them but they are pretty big so I won't complain.

I gave the clipboard to Slut and told her to be ready to write down what I said.

I walked up to Whore and felt her hair.

"Hair: 85. Black...write that down, Slut."

"I slightly pulled down on each of her cheeks to open her eyes a bit wider.

"Eyes: 90. Green"

I then grabbed her lips and squeezed them together, They were very full and sexy lips.

"Lips: 90. Full"

"Mouth: 90. Used"

"Master?" Slut asked.

"Used. U. S. E. D. As in 'not new'."

"Ok, Master."

Whore started to get a look of humiliation on her face as she realized what I was doing; grading her as if she was a cow for sale at the market.

I grabbed her face around her chin and cheeks, turned her head side to side.

"Face: 75. Baby fat."

I slid my hand from her face, down her neck and to her left tit, as I took my left hand and grabbed her right tit. I played with them for a few seconds, pushing them together, pulling them apart and squeezing them several times.

"Tits: 80. DDD cup."

I then lightly pinched each nipple and gyrated them around a bit. They were more almost black.

"Nipples: 70, black brown"

I moved down to her stomach, I could grab about five inches all around her waist.

"Stomach: 45...you have a few pounds to lose, Whore."

I glanced over at Slut to make sure she was getting all this. She was just finishing writing and looked up at Whore with a slightly bitchy smile on her face.

I pushed Whores legs apart and grabbed each thigh, squeezing and jiggling them.

"Thighs: 50...you could lose a few pounds here too, Whore.

I then turned my attention to her bush.

"Bush: Shaved."

I cupped her pussy in my left hand and squeezed a few times.

"Open your mouth, Whore".

I put my right index finger in her mouth and said "Lick my finger. Get it wet."

She licked and slobbered on my finger.

I spread her pussy lips and took a look. It was fresh and pink. I then worked my finger in to her pussy. She grunted a bit and her legs tightened.

"Pussy: 80. Used. Tight. Pink."

"Turn around, Whore"

She spun around, positioning her ass towards me.

I grabbed her ass and played with it for a few seconds.

"Ass: 80... a couple pounds to lose here maybe or you will need to firm it up, but very nice, Whore."

"Bend over"

She bent over as far as the chain would allow.

"Spread you ass checks." I ordered.

She took both hands and spread her ass cheeks. I looked up and down her crack.

"Ass crack: 80. Clean"

I then stood up and put the same finger in her mouth again.

"Get my finger wet again." I could tell that she could smell herself on the finger and didn't care for it.

She wet my finger again and I bent down and gently inserted it in to her asshole. She moaned a bit. She was obviously still sore from last night.

I reamed her out just a bit, pumped my finger in and out a few times as she squirmed, then removed my finger.

"Asshole: 80. Used. Tight."

"Step on the scale." I demanded.

"Weight: 190lbs"

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I came back, I took the clipboard from Slut and looked it over to make sure she got it all. She had, except on "Stomach" she added "Fat!".

I unchained Whores collar from the chain hanging from the ceiling and told her to sit on the futon.

I then unchained Sluts collar from her normal chain, and put that chain on Whore.

"Your turn, Slut... Strip." I said.

"Yes, Master." she replied, with a tone of confidence. She was sure she would score higher than Whore.

I handed the clipboard to Whore, and repeated the same inspection on Slut:

"Hair: 75. Black."

"Eyes: 75. Violet, hints of gray."

"Lips: 75. Thin"

"Mouth: 70. Used"

"Face: 75. Thin."

"Tits: 95. B cup."

"Nipples: 80, pink."

"Stomach: 80. Tight."

"Thighs: 80. Firm.

"Bush: 50. Black. A complete fucking mess. Have you ever heard of a razor, Slut?" Slut looked at Whore with a "Don't you fucking say a word." look on her face.

"Pussy: 70. Used. Medium-tight. Off pink. " Slut shot Whore the evil eye again.

"Ass: 90. Firm. Thin." Slut got a bit of a smile on her face.

"Ass crack: 60. Stained." Slut looked humiliated and turned her head away from Whore.

"Asshole: 80. Virgin. Very tight."

"Weight: 112"

After Sluts inspection I had them sit against the far wall and face me. They were both still naked. I sat on the recliner and did some calculating.

"In case you are interested, the results are as follows; Whore: Average score: 78.5."

I paused for several seconds. Slut was fidgeting and anxious.

"Slut:. Average score: 75.3"

Slut looked quite disappointed. She thought she definitely should have won. She mainly lost points in things that you don't normally see, but were still important for a sex slave.

Whore didn't show much of reaction.

"You both need work in some areas. We will address that as we go over your daily agenda and clarify some rules."

"You have both been good slaves so far. I am going to give you a little bit more trust. Starting tonight, I am going to unchain you both and allow you to walk freely in this room and the bathroom."

Both of their expressions picked up a bit.

"But...when you hear me walking in to the room, you will immediately stop what you are doing and take you places against the wall, right where you are now." Slut was on my left, and whore on my right. I chose this wall because I can see them both by just cracking the door open.

"You will kneel down on your knees and rest your asses on your feet, backs against the wall and hands on your thighs. Do this now."

They both shuffled around, getting in to position.

"You will assume this position every time I enter the room, or you hear me knock on this door."

"Your daily routine will be strict. I am going to set up an alarm clock. The alarm will be set for 7:00am every day except on weekends, on which it be set for 9:00am.

"You will get out of bed when the alarm goes off. You will not use the snooze button."

"Every day when you wake, you will do the following:"

I handed the clipboard to Slut and told her to write this down.

"1. Use the toilet if you need to."

"2. Do your exercises I will give you both a list of daily exercises. Whore, you will have some additional exercises to help work off that extra flab." Slut got an evil smile across her lips and looked over at Whore.

"3. Make your bed and tidy the room and the bathroom. I want the tub rinsed out every day, as well as the sink and toilet. Especially the toilet. It needs to be kept immaculately clean. I want it clean enough to eat off of. You will scrub them all out thoroughly on Saturdays."

"4. Shower, wash and dry your hair. Pay special attention to keeping your pussies clean to avoid infections. Slut, you will spend an extra few minutes washing you ass crack. I expect to see some improvement there soon." Slut looked down in shame.

"5. Get dressed. I will be bringing you several sets of slave clothes later today. Every day I want you to both to be wearing fresh clothes, but you each will wear a different color. I don't care which color you each wear, but the shirt and panties you wear should match."

"6. Brush and floss your teeth and use mouthwash. This is very important. There will be no dentists visits. If you get a cavity, the only option is a pair of pliers. It would not be pleasant."

"I expect all this to be done within two hours of waking up. By 9am, or 11am on weekends, I expect you both to be fully prepared and ready to go for the days events."

"At any time during the day, if you have to take a crap, you will use baby wipes to clean your ass after normal wiping and then wipe the toilet clean as well."

"Any questions?"

"No, Master." they both said, almost in unison.

"Next we are going to talk about rank and the two of you living in this small space together. It is very important that you two get along and not argue. For this reason, I am going to select one of you to be in the "Senior Slave". Do not let this go to your head. I am still your Master, and you are both still my slaves. I only need one of you to make decisions amongst you to keep the peace. Whomever I select, do not get cocky or abuse your power. I could decide to put the other one in charge at any time, and as they say, 'Payback is a bitch".

"The Senior Slave will be responsible for making some decisions and will have some perks, but will also ultimately be responsible to make sure things run smoothly and the rules are followed."

"For example, the Senior Slave may select which outfit they will wear each day. The Junior Slave can then select any different outfit."

"The Senior Slave will clean the tub each day. The Junior Slave will clean the toilet and sink."

"But, as I said, the Senior Slave is responsible for making sure it all gets done, and done properly."

"There will be no fighting or arguing. If there is a disagreement, put it on hold until you can talk to me, and I will make a decision. If the decision can't wait, the Senior Slave makes the decision until I am available."

"Do you understand all of this?"

"I understand, Master" they said simultaneously.

"Ok, it's time to explain how this whole thing works. I am training you both to be sold on the slave market. Yes, there actually still is a slave market. It is only open to a select, and rich few, but it does exist."

"Your training will take anywhere from a few weeks, to several months. It all depends on you; how quickly you learn and how well you follow orders."

"When a girl is captured and begins training, she will usually quickly fall into one of three groups."

"The first group is for slaves that are uncooperative, defiant, hostile, try to escape or are otherwise unfit to be sold as a sex slave. These girls usually end up being sold for a low price, to a slimy underground pornographer. She will generally be the star of two or three torture movies and then make a final appearance in a 'snuff' film. In case you don't quite understand, I'm talking about real torture, not acting. They are tortured on film, to be sold to men who enjoy that sort of thing. Once they are too beat up or scarred to be in any more regular movies, they make one final movie, where they are actually tortured to death. These are called 'snuff' movies. You do not want to be in this group."

"The second group is for the girls who 'shut down'. They are the ones whose minds cannot handle their situation, so they ball up in the corner, rarely speak and cry all day. These girls are usually sold to a pimp and end up a cheap hooker, laying on a mattress on the floor in a shabby apartment in Mexico or Taiwan, while twenty foreign men fuck her each night for $20 each, while she stares off in to space."

"The last group is where I'm sure you will want to be. These girls have accepted, and many have even come to enjoy, their life as a sex slave. They are sold to rich men, sometimes even to kings or princes of small countries. They live luxurious lives in big houses, their every need taken care of. The only thing they have to do is please their Master. It is even possible for them to earn their Masters trust enough to be able to roam freely, and in some cases, even go in to town by themselves on occasion."

"Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master." They reply.

"Good. Now, within this last group, there are three classes. There are Class 'A', 'B' and 'C' slaves. This is based largely on your looks, but also on you talents. You could be absolutely beautiful, but be horrible at socking cock, and that could knock you down from a Class 'A' to a Class 'B'. By the same token, it is possible for a slave that is not quite beautiful enough to be Class 'A' to move up to Class 'A' by being an expert at pleasing their Master.

"Class 'A' slaves are the ones that are bought by kings, princes and owners of small islands. Class 'B' slaves are bought by corporate CEO's or other rich guys living in Europe or Asia. Class 'C' slaves are also bought by rich men, but they tend to be drug lords in Central American countries or mob leaders. You may have a good life for a while, but there is always the risk of your Master being killed or arrested, and you along with them."

"You are both solid Class 'B's' in your looks. With a little help, and a lot of training, you both could possibly be moved to Class 'A'. Sorry, you are both very cute girls, but Class 'A' standards are very high and neither of you quite meet them on looks alone. Conversely, if you do not train well, and are not experts in pleasing your Master, you could slip down to a Class 'C'."

"Whore, you need to really work on your weight." I said as Slut grinned.

"Slut, nobody likes a dirty-looking ass or pussy lips. I will search the web to see what can be done about it.

"Slut again lowered her head in shame. Whore had no reaction. I was starting to fear she may end up in that second group. Which to be honest I am alittle disappointed because I was hoping for that "roll my eyes, shake my finger" mentality that black women seem to have. I wanted to break that "Independent Woman" spirt like I wish I had with the first black girl I fucked so many years ago. Maybe I already broke it out of her when I fucked her in the ass?

"Ok, that is it for now." I said as I started to walk back upstairs. I then remember something and turned back around.

"Oh, by the way, based strictly on seniority, Slut is the Senior Slave for now."

Slut sat up just a bit more stiffly and smiled.

"But don't get cocky... that could change at any time." I said, walking through the door, locking it behind me.

I came back down a few minutes later to bring them lunch. I told them they could watch TV for a while, but I wanted no arguing over what to watch and told them to take turns for one hour each, with the Senior Slave choosing for the first hour.

Slut looked pleased with herself.

-Upcoming Stories and Updates-

Byakuya's Black Ballerina-New Story

Nii-san's new fuck toy-New Story

Chocolate Covered Strawberries-chapter 4 uploded

The Hook Up- Having some writers block

The Blacker The Berry-Currently working on


	25. Chapter 25

September 20th, 2007

7:44pm

I went shopping today. I got enough sets of tee shirts, panties and socks so they can each have a different set every day. I bought several other things as well.

As I mentioned before, I'm a little worried about Whores lack of reaction to anything. I'm not sure if it is just a personality difference, but it took several beatings and a rampage on my part to break Slut. It took less than one hour and an ass fucking to break Whore. Is there something about being forcibly ass fucked that helps break them? Actually, Slut broke after I forced her to French kiss my asshole. Is it just something about asses? Like, is that the last barrier... the final taboo, and once that is breached, there is nothing left for them? I don't know. Maybe I'm over-analyzing it.

It's time to go down and give Whore some attention.


	26. Chapter 26

September 20th, 2007

11:11pm

I went downstairs, rapped on the bottom door and gave them a few seconds to get in to position. Cracking the door, I saw them both on their knees, against the wall, just as I had instructed.

I walked in and held up the bag with all the shirts and panties I had bought. I tossed it to them and told them to pick out a set to wear. Slut grabbed the bag and said "I get to pick first!".

Once they had both picked an outfit, I asked Whore "Did slut tell you what happened to her when she tried to escape?"

"She did tell me, Master."

"Do I have to worry about you trying to escape, Whore?"

"No, Master. I don't have nowhere else to go." she replied.

I was floored. What was she saying?

I unchained Whore and told her to get dressed. While I am going to stop keeping them chained while I'm not in the room, I will still keep at least one of them chained at all times while I am with them. This is to keep them from being able to work together against me to escape.

I sat back in the recliner while Whore got dressed. When she finished, I told her to stand in front of me.

"Tell me more about you having nowhere to go. Do you not think being free would be better than being here?

"I... Master... I mean..."

"You have permission to speak freely."

"Master... I don't remember my parents. I only remember my foster parents, but I hated it there. They didn't love me or care about me. They only wanted the money they got for keeping me. And he wanted... you know..."

"He wanted to rape you."

"Yes, Master. But him raping me helped me realise that I needed to get away from them. The raping hurt, and I did not want it to happen, but... but... at least it gave me the strength to go out and seek some type of... attention. Then I found Kaname he made me feel... for a little while at least that... that... someone... wanted me... needed me..but now that he is dead…I was going to try to make some…money selling my body and move away.

"And what do you think about being a slave?"

"I... I think... I mean... if someone would even want me... and will take care of me, I will work to be a very good... slave... for them."

Man, this girl was really starved for attention. Looking at her face makes me want to just melt. There is just something about her...

At that moment, I changed my plans for the evening.

"Ok, Slaves. Tonight we start our first lesson. It is a very simple lesson: Kissing.

I stood up and walked over to Whore and put my hands gently on her cheeks.

"For example..." I said, as I bent over and kissed Whore on the mouth.

"Kissing is a very important part of pleasing your Master. You must be able to do it softly, gently and sexy. Nobody like to be slobbered all over. There is an art to it, and tonight we're going to practice."

"Whore... kiss me." I said.

Whore walked up to me and gently kissed me. It lasted a few seconds. Her lips were so big and soft. Wow! It was not a sexual feeling; it was more like... fireworks? My God, I'm an idiot. I'm letting this girl get to me. I had to get my head out of the clouds.

"Um... Slut... come over here."

"Yes, Master" She replied as she walked over to me.

"Kiss me." I said.

Slut kissed me and it was nice. I mean, just "nice".

I have always thought there were two types of girls in this world; the ones you fuck, and the ones you fall in love with and bring home to mother. It was now obvious which type both of these girls were. That might get me into trouble.

"Now Slut... kiss Whore."

"Master? What?... Master?"

"Slaves, listen. One thing I may not have made clear earlier today was that you new Master will not necessarily be a man. They usually are, but we do have several women that may bid on you. And even if a man does buy you, he may also expect you to service his wife or girlfriend, or possibly service another one of his slaves as he watches. By the time your training is over, you will be equally skilled at pleasing men and women."

They both looked at me, fairly astonished. I'm not sure why this was so surprising to them. Did they really think I would have two cute girls locked up in my basement and not make them put on shows for me?

"Master?" Slut asked?

"What, Slut?"

"Master... who... I... who are we going to... I mean... her?... each other?"

"Yes Slut, eventually. But right now we are practicing kissing. Concentrate on that."

The girls looked awkwardly at each other then looked away.

"Yes, Master." Slut said.

"Kiss her now, Slut."

Slut took a step towards Whore and after a couple of false starts, started kissing Whore.

"Keep going, Slut. Whore, kiss her back... there you go. Slut, use some tongue. Slow down... think sexy, Slut! Slow it down. Stop!"

"Slut... you are not in a race to the finish here. You do not wag your tongue all over her face. Watch..."

I pulled Whore close to me, with both of my arms around her, and stared kissing her. Deep, passionate kisses. She was returning the kisses. She was very good at this.

We kissed for a good 30 seconds. As I pulled away, I looked Whore in the eyes. She was still staring at me. I gave her a quick wink of my left eye, and turned towards Slut.

I then pulled Slut close and did the same thing with her. She was getting better at it, at least she was not flicking her tongue like a lizard anymore.

"Better, Slut" I praised. "Now kiss her again."

"Better... keep going... nice... very nice..." I said as I could feel my pants starting to bulge. Watching them kiss, their tits rubbing together through their thin tee shirts, and the two very diffrent skin contrast of pale white and thin mixed with dark chocolate and curvy was definitely getting to me.

"Now, both of you, rub your tongues against each other. Act like the others tongue is an ice cream cone... lick it... there you go... very nice."

"Ok, that's enough for now. We will practice this more later." I said.

Slut started spitting and grabbing at her tongue. "You got your fucking hair in my mouth!" she said to Whore.

I've have had about enough of Slut's bitchiness. I'm actually starting to think that it isn't the fact that Whore is a female that gets Slut so upset, I think its because Whore is black that Slut gives her such a hard time. I consider this a win-win situation in my favor. I wouldn't have to worry about them working together necessarily to try to escape. But on the down side I would have to deal with cattieness on Sluts part. I grabbed my dowel rod and whacked her across the ass hard.

"Ahhhh! I'm sorry, Master!" she yelled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You are bitching about a hair in your mouth? I'll give you something to fucking complain about!"

"Get down on your knees, NOW!" I yelled at Slut.

"Whore, take your shirt off and get on your knees."

She did as requested as I watched her tits come into view.

"Crawl on your knees, Slut, over to Whore."

"Good, now kiss her tits."

Slut looked at me in horror.

"Master?" Whore said.

"What is it Whore?"

"Please Master, it's ok. I didn't mind." Whore said.

"Yes, I'm sorry Master. She didn't mind!" Slut added.

"Whore, just do as you are told. Slut needs to learn not to be a bitch."

"Yes, Master." Whore replied.

"Slut, kiss her tits. That's right... Kiss and lick them. Gently... sexy... there you go. Switch to the other one... yes... twirl your tongue around her nipples. I want to see them erect."

After a few minutes of this, Whores black/brown nipples were fully erect.

"Stand up now, Whore."

"Slut. Kiss her stomach. Put your hands on her hips. Kiss and lick all around her belly button... Right... Like that... now move down and kiss along her pantie line...yes, like that... Pull her panties down just enough to see some hair... there you go. Lick her along the hair line..."

"Master, Please!" Slut begged.

"Shut up, Slut. You know where this is going. Continue".

"Pull her panties down all the way now. That's right... now move to her pubic hair. Purse your lips and nibble on her hair... deeper... massage her with your lips... I want to see wet hair... there you go."

"Whore, spread your legs."

"Slut, work your way down to her pussy lips... slowly... keep massaging with your lips... there you go... now, start massaging her lips with your mouth... Move your mouth like a fish... now start using some tongue... you need to start lubricating her pussy."

"Unnngghh uhhh uhhh" Slut groaned. It was hurting her neck to bend it at this angle.

"Stop, Slut." I commanded. She quickly wiped her mouth off with her arm and started pulling at her tongue.

I took a pillow off the futon and threw in on the ground.

"Lie down on the floor, Slut, head on the pillow!"

She lay down, still flipping her tongue around, trying to expel a pubic hair.

"Whore, straddle her head."

Slut looked at me again in horror. I think maybe she thought it was going to be her turn to receive since I had her lie down.

"Whore, get on your knees, positioning your pussy over her mouth."

I got down and took a good look. It was a perfect fit. Whore's pussy was just about an inch from Sluts mouth, some of her black curly hairs brushing her lips.

"Whore, tell Slut to lick your pussy."

"Master? I... she... ... lick my... pussy." she said, very timidly.

Slut started darting that long tongue in and out of her mouth, trying to look busier than she was.

"Slut... Slow down. Do not keep pulling your tongue back in to your mouth. Lick up and down the lips... there you go... nice. Now, put your tongue between her lips and slowly work them open... just like that... yes."

Whores pussy lips began to stretch out and she started getting wet.

"Slut, work your tongue up to her clit. Do not lick directly on it too much... that's right.. lick all around it, touching it occasionally. Nice... you are doing fine.

"Ok Slut, here comes the part you really won't like. Move your tongue down to her hole...right there, yes."

Slut let out a muffled gag and a moan.

"I know it isn't very pleasant. I'm betting that hair in your mouth earlier doesn't seem so bad anymore."

"Now push your tongue in and out of her hole. Fuck her with your tongue... there you go."

I leaned over to Whore and told her "Being able to have an orgasm is very important. If you do not orgasm, your Master will think you do not enjoy his attention. At the very least, you will need to be very good at faking it, but I want you to try to learn to relax and enjoy it.

"Yes, Master." She replied.

"I want you to close your eyes and think about something you find sexy. Don't think about who is doing this to you, but concentrate on the feeling. Pretend it's that cute guy from school down there if it helps."

"Slut, you will do as Whore tells you to do."

I turned back to Whore. "Tell her what to do. Make her do whatever feels best to you. I want to see you have an orgasm. Don't be shy; she won't be when it's her turn..."

"Ok, Master. I'll... try." she said hesitantly, as what I said sank in. I maybe should have waited and said that later.

"Do... do it up... up farther... near my... clit." She said softly.

"Mmmmm." she moaned lightly.

"Use her name when giving her instructions." I said.

I started licking and sucking her tits, hoping this would help her orgasm.

"Mmmmm... ahh... ahh fuck!" She sighed.

"Slower... go slower... ...you fucking Slut." She ordered.

Surprised at Whore's language I momentarily stop biting on the chocolate nipple in my mouth to look up. Whore's eyes were closed shut.

"MmmmmmmHmmmm... fuuucckkk yeesss! You like this pussy don't you Slut?" She asked, in a sickly sweet voice now. She started to gyrate and grind her pussy in Sluts face very hard even grabbing some of Sluts hair.

"Ohhhhh, Ohhhhhhh, OOOOhhhhhh! God I'm gonna cum! You better fucking swallow that shit Bitch!" Whore yelled.

She was convulsing now and moving her upper body wildly. I pulled away from her to watch. At this point I think she was grinding her pussy on Sluts face rather than Slut licking her.

"Fuck Oh, Oh, Oh my God! Oh God! Ohhhhhhhh Gooodddd!". She was either having her very first orgasm, or was the best actress I'd ever seen. I was beginning to see some of the attitude I was looking for from Whore. Maybe she is some type of sexual deviant.

She continued to tighten and pump her curvy thighs, her ass slightly ticking as she rubbed her cunt against against Sluts face for another 30 seconds, almost as if trying to coax out a few more bits of orgasm.

She finally wore herself out, and fell to the floor, rolling over on her back, letting out a loud sigh and closing her eyes.

"I didn't know it was like that." she said, almost under her breath.

Slut rolled over on her side, facing away from Whore and started sobbing, her face glistening with pussy juice and saliva from her chin all the way up to just below her eyes. Whore really went wild on her.

I knelt down to her and whispered "It's over now. You did great. It is important that you know how to please a woman. It will be your turn next time."

She kept sobbing, quietly... and sticking her finger way back in her throat trying to remove hairs, gagging herself several times in the process.

"Whore, take this towel and clean Sluts face." I ordered as I tossed her a towel.

Whore's demeanor totally changed back to meek and timid as she gently cleaned Sluts face and said to her "I'm sorry... I didn't know... couldn't control myself."

"Kiss her nicely and tell her 'Thank you'" I said.

Whore bent down and laid a nice kiss on the side of Sluts mouth for several long seconds and said "Thank you for that. It was nice."

I stood in front of the recliner and wanting to take advantage of Whore still being in the afterglow of her first orgasm, called her over to me.

"You need to go a little easier on her next time." I said quietly, so Slut could not hear me.

"I'm sorry, Master... I can't help it.." she whispered, trailing off.

"I understand. That is all that will be said about it." I affirmed but was still currious on what she couldn't "help".

"It's my turn now, Whore." I said, at normal volume. "Get down on your knees."

"Yes, Master." Whore replied.

"Please me as Slut pleased you. I like it slow and soft. I will give you no further instructions. Do your best to please me." I instructed.

"I will please you, Master." she said as she ran her hands up my thighs and lifted my shirt.

She kissed my stomach while caressing my chest with her hands, then lightly using her nails slowly moving them lower, down towards my pants. She unbuttoned my pants and started kissing and licking my upper groin area, lowering her licks, inch but inch, as she slowly unzipped my pants. When they were fully unzipped, she started inching my pants and underwear down, licking as she went.

Once my pants were down far enough, my erect cock popped out. She kissed the head lightly, and flicked her tongue along the underside of the head as her big green eyes looked up at me. She then tilted her head and started nibbling the underside of my cock. Kami-sama, this girl knew what she was doing.

She continued to lower my pants slowly as she teased my cock with her tongue and lips, but not putting it in her mouth yet.

Once my balls were free, she pulled my pants completely down and I stepped out of them. She pushed my pants off to the side and turned her attention to my balls.

She lightly nudged me backwards, prompting me to sit down. I sat on the very edge of the recliner, then laid down with my shoulders against the back cushion, leaving my balls hanging freely.

She expertly circled each of my balls with her tongue several times, then started lightly sucking on them with just her lips. She grabbed my cock with her right hand, placing her thumb on the underside of the head and massaged it lightly as she continued to work on my balls.

She moved her mouth back up to my dick and put just the head in her mouth and looked up at me as she slowly flicked her tongue around. She then started lightly caressing my balls as she very slowly, very softly started going up and down on me, looking me right in the eyes the whole time. Fucking Whore indeed.

My legs were quivering. She kept taking more and more each few times she went down. After about a minute, she was taking it down to the hilt, gagging slightling, But I honestly was starting to think she wanted to gag herself. She was taking a good three seconds to go all the way down, then holding another three seconds before she would come back up. This is exactly as I like it. Slow and steady, no hands touching my cock, building up to an explosive conclusion.

My legs are quivering even more as I watched my pale cock slide in and out of her dark mouth. I can't take much more of this.

She then does something that surprised me. She quit massaging my balls and moved her right thumb down under my balls and pressed against the bone that is just under the balls. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but then as she pressed against it and massaged the area, it started to feel really good.

She sped up her head motion just a bit, to help build up the excitement...It was working. She kept going, speeding up just a bit every few seconds.

I am not normally a vocal person during orgasm, but Kami. I had never felt anything like this.

"Awwww Fuuuuuccckkkkk" I cried as I spurted load after load of come. She kept her mouth on me the whole time, swallowing every drop.

She kept going, slowing down, bit by bit, but stopping just short of the head on the way up. The girl even knew how sensitive the head is just after orgasm and avoided direct contact with it.

After she moved her mouth up past the head for the last time, she took her left thumb, pressed it in to my balls, just under the base of my cock and ran her thumb up the underside, squeezing out a last large drop of come, that beaded up at the tip of my pee hole.

She put her mouth over the head of my cock one last time and slowly and gently slid her lips upwards, sucking up that last drop of come and swallowing it. She ended with a light kiss on the underside of the head of my cock, looked up at me and smiled tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Did I please you, Master?" She said, feigning innocence and already knowing the answer.

I looked down at her and said "Kami-sama, girl! I think I'm in love!"

She looked quite pleased with herself.

I glanced over at Slut. She had a defeated look on her face. She knew she could not compete with that.

"Where did you ever learn to suck cock like that, girl?" I asked out of breath.

"My foster father taught me how when I was 8 years old, Then I used to do it with my boyfriend alot Master." she said, matter-of-factly.

Wow. Just... Wow.

"I expect you both to start following your schedule tomorrow." I said as I went back upstairs.

September 21th, 2007

10:10am.

I had let my work fall behind the last few days as I had spent all my time with my new toys, so I figured I'd give the girls a break today.

I was still in a very good mood from my exceptional blow job last night so I made bacon and eggs for all of us. I went downstairs to bring the girls their breakfast and see how they did with their schedule on their first day.

I rapped on the door, waited a few seconds and cracked the door. They were both against the wall, Slut was wearing a light blue outfit, and looked quite good, having used some of the makeup.

Whore was in the black set, but looked more plain. I don't think she used any of the makeup, and hadn't done much with her hair. Come to think of it, she did seem to wear alot of makeup in most of her pictures on the social site, and she usually kept her hair very curly, straight, or in a pony tail. I must not be buying the right kinds after all, She is a black girl.

I handed them their plates, but told them they could not eat until they passed inspection.

The bed was made, things had been put away and everything looked tidy. I went in to the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. The tub was very clean, the soap dish had been rinsed out and the hair products were in place and even facing the same direction. But, several of the bottles had a trail of product leading from the cap, down the side of the bottle.

I picked up one of the bottles and went back in to the room.

"Senior Slave... up front!" I shouted.

Slut put her plate down, stood up and walk up to me.

"Yes, Master?" she asked.

"Do you see this?" I said as I pointed to the gunk trailing down the bottle."I want the outside of these bottles cleaned off every day!"

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry Master. It will be done." she said.

I walked back in to the bathroom, replaced the bottle and inspected the sink. It looked clean and dry. I then lifted the toilet lid.

The toilet water was a light yellow. It was very light yellow, but someone had obviously pissed in it and not flushed. There were also several small spots of crap along the inner edge of the rim. Only five or six spots about the size of a pin head, but it had obviously not been cleaned very well, if at all.

I walked back out to the room. "Who is responsible for cleaning the toilet?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"I am, Master." Whore said.

"Get in here." I demanded.

She walked in to the bathroom. I grabbed her by the back of the neck, forced her down to her knees and put her face just above the toilet.

"Does that look clean to you?" I asked.

"Master! I don't... I don't understand. I... I did clean it, Master, I swear!" She begged.

"Obviously not well enough!" I said "I told you I wanted this toilet clean enough to eat off of. If I see the toilet like this again, you WILL eat off of it! Do you understand?"

"I understand, Master, but I..."

"No excuses, Whore. That will be all." I said, walking back in to the room.

"Senior Slave, show me the exercise checklist."

"Here it is, Master. " Slut said, handing me the clipboard. I walked over to Whore, looking over the checklist as I walked. Everything was checked off for the day, Slut having done eight exercises, Whore having an extra four to work on her problem areas.

"Good." I said as I grabbed Whores stomach giggling the fat at the area. "We'll work that flab off of you in no time. You have one less egg and one less piece of bacon than Slut has, and only half a piece of toast. Once we get you down to 170 you will be given the same amount as she gets, assuming you keep your weight in check. "

"Yes, Master." Whore said, looking down at her stomach, embarrassed. Slut also looked down, trying to hide her smug smile.

"Ok, that was not too bad for your first inspection. I expect those things done right tomorrow." I said, continuing "I want those things done as soon as you are finished with your breakfast."

Slut said "They will be done, Master."

I left them for a while so they could eat.

I returned about 45 minutes later, with a notepad and pen in hand. I quickly inspected the bottles in the bathroom and toilet. They were all clean.

"Today I will be very busy working, so I am giving you the day off."

Both girls perked up a bit.

"Senior Slave... You can both watch TV freely all day. I brought you some videos to watch if there is anything there you would like to see. See that there are no arguments. You can select the first movie, or up to 2 hours of TV, then you alternate. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." Slut replied.

"Before you turn the TV on, I do have one task for you." I said, handing Slut the notepad and pen.

"I am going out later today and will be picking up a few things. By the time I leave, I want you to have three lists written down for me. The first list is things that you both will need. I mean, like female products and other things that you NEED, not things you WANT. I DO want you to include anything that you will need to make yourself pretty for your Master, such as makeup, hair products, etc. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master" Slut answered.

"On the second list, I want you to write down things that you would personally like to have. Things that you could live without, but will make your life easier, or make you happy. Feel free to put anything you want on this list."

I looked at Whore and said "Whore, You will do the same for the third list."

"Keep in mind that these personal lists are not things you will definitely get. Some items on the list may be given to you from time to time as rewards when they are deserved, or maybe for an exceptionally good performance while pleasing your Master." I said, glancing over at Whore. A slightly embarrassed smile crossed her lips and she looked down.

"Get on those lists and I will come down later for them." I said, as I walked back upstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Mila-Whore**

 **Rukia -Slut**

September 21th, 2007

3:03pm.

I went downstairs to get the lists from the girls. They were watching "Titanic". Hopefully they agreed on the movie since it is well over two hours. I took the lists and went back upstairs. I'm always careful not to let them know exactly when I'm leaving the house or when I return.

Wow. Women. The "Need" list was fucking huge. Who the hell needs all this crap? Q-tips, alcohol, bobby pins? What do they do with all of this? Bronzer? What the fuck is that? Oh well, I'll figure it out.

Slut's personal list was also huge. Dr. Pepper, Oreo's, a dozen different CD's, etc. There were over 40 items on her list. I'm not too suprised honestly.

Whore's list was much different, to say the least still huge though. Flat irons, pressing comb, bonnett, a ragtail comb, edge control. She also requested some marijuana Purple Haze and Orange Sherbet. Alot of the items on Whore's list I would have to drive into the bad side of town for which may cause some suspicion. Not too many middle aged Japanese men walking around buying weed and black woman hair care items over there. 'Curiosity got the best of me and I looked up what the items were online along with what bronzer was for.' Obviously Whore would only be able to use most of the items on her list under my super strict watchful eye. But to be honest I like the whole curly look she has going on with her hair right now.

But it was the last line on Whore's list really threw me for a loop "Someone to love me".

I'm still not sure if she is trying to manipulate me, but in a different way than Slut did, or if she is really this sad and lonely.

September 21st, 2007

7:14pm.

I returned from shopping leaving the girls alone for the night after checking on them and bringing them some food. They were still watching TV. It must have been Whore's turn because they were watching rap music videos.

Tomorrow is Saturday and our weekly "Cleaning Day". They don't know it yet, because I made it up just now. The upstairs of the house has become a mess since I haven't been paying attention anymore.

September 22nd, 2007

12:18pm.

I have the girls upstairs cleaning the house, as I sit in the dining room on my laptop. I found several places to anchor chains. None of them are fool-proof, but good enough with me sitting here. They couldn't break them without making a lot of noise.

Whore, as the Junior Slave, got restroom and window washing duties, while Slut did the dishes, cleaned the refrigerator and is now mopping the kitchen floor. She also has a load of their clothes in the dryer. They should be done cleaning in another hour or so.

They both look out the windows every chance they get.

September 22nd, 2007

9:35pm.

The girls did a really good job cleaning the house today. They are downstairs watching TV. I have worked out a bit of a surprise for them. I drilled in to the deck in the back yard and installed two rings to attach chains, fired up the grill and am about to go get them for a nice cook-out. They have been very good this week and I thought some time outside would be good for them. The back of my house faces the woods so there is little danger anyone would ever get close enough to notice they were chained up.

I went downstairs and got the girls. They seemed to be very happy to be going outside. I took them out and chained them up. Slut asked if she could sunbathe. I told her she could and started preparing the chicken.

A few minutes later, I turned around and Slut was lying in just her underwear on her back, on a lawn chair, shading her eyes with her arm.

I walked inside, grabbed my sunglasses and went back outside.

"Slut, if you are going to sunbathe, take the panties off too. Tan lines are not attractive." I said as I tossed her my sunglasses.

I noticed just then that I was calling her "Slut" a lot less frequently. And it just didn't seem to fit as much anymore . I mean yes she had the bitchy and spoiled streak running through her, but this girl just did not seem at all like a slut brat yes slut...not so much anymore.

As the day grew on I kept glancing over at Slut. The sun glistening off her lightly sweating, already tanned body was getting to me.

Overall, we had quite an enjoyable afternoon. I think the sun and air did them some good. They also met my dog Lex. Whore played with him and fed him table scraps but Slut kept her distance. She didn't seem to like him. I'm not too surprised Slut is the type that likes all attention centred on her.

About 7:30pm, as the sun was starting to get less intense, I had the girls help me clean up the grill and picnic table. I purposely left the extra large tub of butter out.

I then brought Whore back downstairs and locked the doors as I went back up, telling her Slut would be down in a few minutes.

I went back outside. Slut was sitting there, looking off in to the woods.

"I brought Whore back downstairs. Did you get any more of a tan today?" I asked.

She spun her arms around, looking at them closely. "I think so, Master." she replied.

"You are incredibly sexy when you are tanning." I said.

"...Thank you, Master." She said, quite surprised.

"I think it is time I got a sample of that pussy of yours." I said.

"Master?... Ok, Master." she stammered.

I moved the butter to her edge of the table and told her to remove her clothes again, as I removed my clothes and sat on top of the picnic table.

"Take this butter and slowly smear it all over your body, except your face and hair. Keep the sunglasses on"

"Yes, Master." she said, and did as ordered.

I watched as she slid her hands all over her near-perfect and tanned body. My cock was standing at full attention.

As she was doing her thighs and getting near her crotch, I said "Make sure to lubricate your pussy especially well."

"Ok, Master." She said.

When she was done, I motioned for her to come over to me, which she did. I was sitting on the edge of the table. "Squat down and suck my cock. Do not get on your knees or the dirt will stick to you." Slut was already pretty short which was one of the things I liked about her. So she didn't have so squat too far down.

"Ok, Master, Like this?" she said as she put my cock in her mouth and started trying to move like I had forced her to do before.

"Not... no... listen, just take the butter and smear it all over me, especially my cock." I said.

She really was awkward at sucking cock. This girl still needs a lot of work. I'll make sure to have a traning session with her and Whore together.

She lubed up my chest, stomach and legs and started walking around behind me.

"Just the front is fine. Do my cock and balls now." I said, lying down on the table.

She smeared the butter all over my cock, and worked it in to my pubic hair and under my balls.

"Climb up here on top of me." I said.

She straddled me as I massaged her tits and sides, down to her hips, back around to her ass, then slid my hands back up to her tits.

"Rub your body against mine. Slid your tits up and down my body" I said.

She took long strokes with her tits, running them from just above my crotch area, up to my neck and then back down, as she straddled me on her hands and knees.

I reached for the butter and took out a big glob with three fingers. "Move towards me a bit." I told her and reached under her cunt, smearing the butter and parting her lips with my middle finger, working her lips to loosen and open them.

I took her by the hips and guided her over my dick, saying "Grab my cock and lower yourself on to it, until it is all the way inside of you."

She did as she was told. She was not especially tight, but it was a nice fit. She slowly slid down, small grimaces showing on her face as she inched it up inside her.

When she finally reached bottom, I grabbed her by the hips and held her in place for a moment.

"Now fuck me. Do it however you want. Show me how well you can fuck!" I said, trying to encourage her.

She started moving her ass up and down with her hands on my chest.

She started out slowly, and a little awkwardly, but after a minute or so she seemed to get in to a good rhythm. She sat straight up, very stiffly, tits proudly raised high by her posture and they were gently bobbing up and down with her motions.

I grabbed one of her slippery tits in each of my hands, running my thumbs in circles around her nipples and kneading them like I was making bread.

She started pumping her hips in waves now, like she was on one of those bull riding machines, as she lightly ran her fingers across my stomach and upper-groin area. She was not showing any signs of enjoying it or having an orgasm. It was more like she was on a mission to prove she was good at something.

And good she was. It did not take long for me to explode in to her. I'm not sure she even realized I had come because a minute or so after I came, she was still fucking me with gusto. I patted her on the hips and said "You can stop when you are ready." I wanted to give her the opportunity to have an orgasm if she wanted.

She apparently wasn't trying to orgasm. She slowly raised up and let my dick flop out. Before dismounting, she looked at me and said "Did I do alright, Master?"

I took her by the sides of her head, pulled her down to me and gave her a long, slow kiss, with just a bit of tongue and said "You did very... VERY well." She seemed pleased.

We got up and went downstairs. Whore looked at us surprised and confused.

"Take a good shower, Slut. Don't get butter all over everything." I said. Whore looked even more confused.

"I'll leave you two alone for the night. You can stay up as late as you want and watch TV. The clock is set for 9am." I said, as I went back upstairs to shower. Butter is fun, but it's a pain in the ass to wash off.

I have special plans for tomorrow night.


	28. Chapter 28

September 23rd, 2007

12:35pm.

 **Slut-Rukia**

 **Whore- Mila Rose**

After the morning inspection, I chained the girls up and sat them down because I had several loads of things to bring downstairs and needed to leave both doors open for a few minutes.

As I carried down the small, portable refrigerator and then the microwave, the girls were talking quietly to each other, seemingly happy about their new appliances. I plugged them in and sat the microwave on top of the refrigerator and rolled them against the wall in the corner.

I also brought a couple boxes of groceries, and a large case of bottled water. I relocked both doors and unchained the girls, telling them to put their groceries away.

You would have thought Santa just gave a bag of toys to a couple of 6 year-olds. Slut especially liked the 12-pack of Dr. Pepper. I also bought a 12-pack of Diet Coke for Whore.

"You need to stretch out the soft drinks. When they are gone, they are gone. I cannot promise you will get any more." I cautioned.

"Whore, you stick to the Diet Coke. I expect you to show restraint and keep working on your weight, or I will take the food away from both of you. Understood?"

"I understand, Master". She replied.

They thought I was being nice, but in reality, I was sick of cooking for them three times a day. This will make it much easier for me. They can feed themselves most of the time. All I have to do is buy the groceries.

"I will be back down later today. Tonight we have out first weekly evaluation. Starting tonight, you will both be evaluated every Sunday night on your performance, obedience and eagerness to please your Master for the previous seven days." I said, both girls looking up at me.

"I want you both to look as good as you can".Do the best you can on both of you. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." They both replied.

"I will be back down about 7:30pm. Do not eat anything after 2pm." I said as I left them to their groceries.


End file.
